Who Am I
by BloodyRose30
Summary: My mother murdered and my sister has amnesia. Some ask "What are you or Whi are you?" what I come to say and to show is that I dont need a tittle. But, I would like to find out Who I truly am.
1. 1

As thunder shook the dark sky, I coward under my blanket, hoping for the rain to stop. I peeked out from the covers, my blue eyes meeting pink ones. "Zera, get up." My sister called. I nodded and stood up. Holding the blanket tight around my frail figure. I looked to my sister, Zeirah. She took my hand and guided me to our room. Soon the door burst open, shouts and bangs came filing halls. I cuddled into my sister's figure as she held me. Waiting for the fighting to stop. My teary eyes soon felt tired and weary. I felt my eyes close at my sister embraced me.

I woke up by myself. I looked frantically for my tan skinned, blonde haired and pink eyed sister. Sadly, she was nowhere to be found. Until I heard a loud bang. I ran into the next room. I instantly fell on my butt, fear present on my features. As a pool of blood laid in the floor, with my mother in it. Tears streaked my light skin. I sat there frozen, until a high pitch scream echoed the house. I slowly got up and ran towards the scream. I stopped, in front of me was my father, holding Zeirah by her long blonde hair. "LET HER GO!" I yelled. Tears streaked my skin, my voice was hoarse but stern. He looked at me his pink eyes held a sinister glare, it sent shivers down my spine. His spiky purple hair sprawled in different directions. "NOW!"My voice was laced with sickly poison but fear present in my eyes. A dangerous aroma surrounded him. He dropped her and stalked towards me. My sister was coughing up blood. He grabbed my long curly purple hair. I shrieked. "LET ME DOWN YOU MONSTER!" Thanks to my acute hearing, I could hear sirens coming from the distance. I smirked as he glared, his tan skinned hand reached out and grabbed my mouth holding me high in the air. Letting my body dangle lifelessly. I felt my world go black as his palm covered my nose and mouth cutting off all oxygen. Soon I disappeared into darkness. My sister's screams echoed in my head.

I woke up to blinding lights. I looked around. The walls were covered in white, soon a tall lady walked up to me. Her green eyes danced with worry. As her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun. She looked towards me. She wore long blue pants and a short sleeve blue shirt. She had a badge that I could not read. Her pale skin was almost white. "Hello there. Can you tell me you're name sweetheart?" I nodded. "My name is Zera Dragon." My voice cracked and was sore. "How old are you Zera?" "I'm 5." She nodded and wrote down something on a clipboard, that I just noticed. "Do you want some water?"I nodded, afraid to speak for my voice to crack and my throat to burn. She left. My thoughts began to wander. Zeirah, where are you? Minutes later the lady came back. I chugged down the glass and felt my sore throat become refreshed. I gave the small plastic cup back to the female. "Ma'am what's your name?" She lightly smiled. "My name is Lilith, Lilith Hope." I nodded. "Do you know where my sister is?" She sighed. "Yes I do, but I can't let you see her." I pouted and frowned. Soon a male came in, he had long black hair pulled into a ponytail. His tan skin and blue eyes glistened. He had glasses on, along with a long white coat, with a plastic badge. I looked at him curiously. "Who are you?" The male chuckled. "I'm Doctor Hope. I'll be taking care of you for the time being." I smiled slightly then nodded. "Okay Mr. Hope. When can I see my sister?" He frowned. His eyes showed pity and sorrow. "Is she o-okay?" He sighed, then walked over and sat on the bed. "Zera?" I nodded. "You're sister is getting treated from 5 broken ribs, a damaged lung and...memory loss." My eyes widened. "She won't remember me!?" Tears streamed from my eyes, he held out his arms and I gladly snuggled into his embrace. Letting the tears flow.

We walked into an old antic house. It looked alot like a mansion though. Lilith came with us. I looked at the round staircase. A girl around my age stood at the top. Her bright blue eyes gleamed. She had bronze skin and long black hair. She had strong cheekbones and a small delicate nose. She had rose bud lips. All in all she was very pretty, she gave me a sweet smile. She pranced down the stairs, to where she now stood in front of me. "Hello, I'm Rose." Her voice was velvet smooth and soft. I smiled. "Hello Rose, I'm Zera." She smiled again. "Nice to meet you Zera!" She spoke cheerfully. "Rose, dear. Where's your brothers and sister's?" She looked towards Lilith. "Their upstairs Mom!" Lilith smiled kindly. "Can you go get them?" She nodded then raced up the spiral casing of stairs. I looked around and saw pictures of kids around my age. Mr. Hope kissed Lilith on the cheek and went upstairs. Soon a girl, identical to Rose, came down. But she was pale and had purple eyes. There was three males behind the girls. One had raven hair, black eyes and tannish skin. He wasn't wearing a shirt. The other males were shorter and looked younger. One was blonde and had tan skin and blue eyes. The other had blue hair yellow eyes and tan skin. The males came up to me along with the other female. Mr. Hope came down with a small infant. Her pale skin and...purple?! My hair is purple. She opened her eyes. One red the other lime green. She reached out her small hand. I held out my hand and she grasped my finger. A smile present on her lips. I smiled at the small infant. "Hello." She giggled and grasped my finger tighter. "Zera this is Raven. The one with black hair is Marshall, the other girl is Ko Ko. The twin with blonde hair is Will and the blue haired male is Bill." I smiled and waved my free hand towards the group. "Honey where's Lilly?" Lilith questioned. "She's asleep." Lilith nodded. Then walked up the stairs. Rose and Ko Ko took my hand, after Raven released my finger. They both had the same structure and a kind smile. "Do you want to play?" I nodded and let them guide me up the stairs. I was now in a red and green room. Red on one half and green on the other. On the red side there was simple rose designs and on the other, was purple skulls. On the red side there was black and red blankets and pillows. A dark color of fur laid on the bed. Rose whistled. A tall german shepherd raised its head and wagged its long tail. Rose smiled as the dog rose from the bed and jumped off. The dog was very tall. It licked Rose's cheek and was in a playful stance. "Zera, this is Rudolf." I chuckled noticing the red nose dog. He pranced over smelled my clothes and licked my cheek. I chuckled. I noticed on the purple side. The green skulls with purple sheets are the primary color, they almost danced on the bed. I then saw a white cat sprawled across the bed. The dog walked over to the cat, laying it's large head on the feline. The white ball of fluff hissed, then stood up only to see Rudolf. "That's Snow, she doesn't really like anyone." Rose chuckled. "Other then you sis." Ko Ko smiled. "True!" They giggled together, as I smiled. The cat had one purple and one green eye. She swished her tail side to side, then walked to me, rubbing it's large body against my leg. The girls stood there mouth wide. Then a huge smile formed on there lips. Marshall came in muttering something, then stood there shocked. I picked up the white cat. She licked my nose, I smiled at her. Noticing the red bell collar she wore. "THAT'S SO COOL!!" Ko Ko shouted, soon faint crying was heard. Lilith came in and scolded Ko Ko for waking Raven. "Sorry, Mom. It's just Snow actually likes someone other than me and Marshall!" Lilith stood there shocked and dumbfounded. She looked towards me then to the cat. Lilith silently walked out of the room muttering something. Marshall walked up to me and pet the purring ball of fluff. I ran my fingers through the velvet fur of the cat. We all began to talk and play, until dinner time came.

I looked towards Lilith, she was glaring? But at whom? I followed her glare to the bubbly girl named Rose. Why would she glare at her daughter? Two new female's here. Their names were Lilly and Asuki. Askui resembled Rose in a way. But she had red hair that was tied up into a tight bun, and her lime eyes almost glowed. Lilly had long blonde hair, pink eyes and pretty tan skin. We ate as I cautiously watched Lilith. Oh and Mr.Hope's name is Divial. He has a brother whose name is Ranger. I don't know what he looks like though.

It's been a year, I've been going to a school called Blood Moon High. Or BMH for short. I was 6 and wandering the halls. "Why hello there little one." I looked up to see a pretty girl, there was also a male dehind her. She had mint hair, onyx eyes and light skin. The male had black hair, light skin and purple eyes. Not the purple of my hair though, they were a much brighter color. I looked deep into her eyes, she looked to be 16 or 17. "Hi." I finally spoke. Her eyes shimmered with excitement. I lightly smiled. "What's your name?" "Zera." The female smiled, the guy stood dehind her watching her movement,but I couldn't figure out what emotion he held in his purple orbs. "I'm Mitain this is Vain." She motioned to the male, he smiled kindly. "Are you lost Zera?" I shook my head. "Where are you going?" I smiled cheerfully. "I'm going to class! But first I was trying to find my friend Rose!" She nodded. "Do you need help?" I paused looked around then nodded. "Yes please, I'm suppose to meet her at the big sakura tree!" She nodded and held out her hands. "Do you want me to carry you?" I shook my head then waddled over to Vain. "Will you carry me, Vain?" He looked shocked then looked to Mitain. Then back to me smiling. He lifted me by my armpits as I rested on his sides grasping his loose black shirt. Mitain chuckled lightly as we began to walk to the sakura tree.

We arrived to the sakura tree, Rose sat under it with Ko Ko, Raven, Marshall, Bill, Will, Lilly, Asuki, May and Ruvel. Vain sat me down as I ran and tackled Rose. She jolted and laughed. "Hey Zera, where have you been, you're 30 minutes late!" I smiled brightly. "Oh just trying to find you guys." She chuckled then looked to Vain and Mitain. "Thank you." They nodded and walked off, I smiled as their figure gradually disappeared. 'Goodbye.' I whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes to a loud scream. I rubbed the crust from my lids then stumbled down the spiral casing. I walked outside to the nearby strawberry fields. Oh and there is a new Hope member, his name is Fang. I think he is 5 right now. I looked to the strawberry fields seeing a tall male with blonde hair tan skin and a scar that stretched across his face. He opened his yellow eyes. I felt fear take hold of my body at the image in front of me. Their stood Rose, with a bloody red sword in hand. The other outstretched in a protective manner. Behind the tall male was a cage that held...Fang. His eyes streaming with tears as endless shouts filled the void. I was their, frozen unable to move. Why can't I do anything?! Why can't I move!? A loud shriek took me out of la la land. Rose laid their on the ground a seeping wound in her back, three claw marks were engraved into her bronze skin. I looked to the towering beast in horror. Rose was blacking out. "FANG!" She weakly shouted. "ROSE!" He would shout back, his charcoal black eyes, his black hair and his skin paler than ever. That I would never forget. I saw the beast like male press his foot to Rose's back, a loud ear breaking scream echoed across our land. Lilith and Divial won't be back for another month. What are we going to do?! "Listen here ya bratt! You are not strong and ye'll never be! This was a test, requested by your mother!" Lilith, she did this? Rose eyes started to change, what is happening?! Her body changed, she now had pitch black wings with red tips. Her long black hair had red tips as well. She looked up her razor sharp teeth held four fang like teeth on the top of her mouth. A significant X111 was under her right eye. "Let my brother go!" Her voice laced with poison but was stern, and honestly terrifying. "Now!" The male held a shocked expression as her eyes turned a bloody red. He then smirked, then leaned down. "No." He was gone, Rose's red eyes fanished to her bright blue one. She fainted. "Rose!" Marshall yelled, his eyes were now red, Ko Ko had purple and green hair. Her body was decorated with x like markings and stripes. Raven had a red gem on her head. Bill and Will just had a blue or yellow triangle under opposite eyes. Marshall leaned down and a bright blue glow formed under his palms. I couldn't take this any more. I turned and ran, ran away from the misery the pain the sorrow. Why, Why did this have to happen!! Why do I bring bad luck, why am I such a nuisance! I kept on running, I slipped on a couple of branches and rocks stabbed my bare feet. But I didn't feel anything, all I could feel was the suffering I've caused. I ran until I noticed I couldn't, I looked down...I was falling? Tears flew up from my eyes. Am I going to die here? I was nearing the ground, jagged rocks formed from the earth's surface. So this is how it ends? I'm going to die, and no one will know, no one will care. I closed my eyes accepting my fate. Until I felt strong arms form under me, and soon, felt like I was flying, I opened my eyes to see a male. He had spiky black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. What caught me off guard was his big bat like wings, that seemed to be dancing in the deep blue sky. "W-Who are you?" I slipped into the darkness, hearing his velvet smooth voice whisper. "Ray."

I woke up, and looked around. I was on a cloud? How did this happen? I looked around and saw Ray. He walked over to me. He was on a cloud as well. I noticed my feet were bandaged. "Hello." He smiled then sat in front of me. "What's your name?" "Zera." He nodded. "How old are you?" I crossed my legs. "I'm 10." He nodded. "How old are you?" I questioned, a slight smile formed on his lips. "I'm 1300." "Wow, that's a big number!" He chuckled. "Ya it is." We stayed in comfortable silence. He stood up. "Ray?" He looked towards me. "Umm, I don't know how to get up." I looked down a red stained my cheeks. I was embarrassed to say, 'I don't know how to walk on a cloud.' He walked over and held out his hand. I took it and we began to walk across the soft fluffy clouds.

I waved goodbye to Ray. It has been 4 years, I smiled. "Goodbye Ray!" "Goodbye Zera!" I turned and started to walk to this school. It's called Blood Moon High...why does that name seem so familiar? I walked down the halls to my class. I wore a blue tank top and some black skinny jeans with brown boots. My purple hair swayed in the action. As my deep ocean blue eyes wandered around the magnificent school. "Bill, Will get to class!" Someone yelled, it was stern and laced with poison. I looked around the corner and saw a tall female with bronze skin and long black hair. Her eyes were a bloody red. In front of her stood a blonde and light blue haired male. They sat in front of her and held bored expressions. The blue haired male had a blue triangle under his right eye, while the blonde one had a yellow triangle under his left eye. I walked up behind the angered female. "Excuse me?" She turned around, her eyes slowly faded to a bright blue. They seem to glow, but were brighter than the sky. "Y-Yes?" The female spoke, worry and shock laced into her smooth voice. "I'm new here and was wondering if you could show me to XZ69?" She nodded, then glared at the males. "You two! Class, now!" They gulped and nodded from the dark aroma surrounding her. Soon they scampered off tripping on the slick tile floor. I notice that they both wore yellow and blue sweaters, and had tan skin. She cleared her throat. "Follow me." I nodded and began to follow her. Her black hair swayed in the motion, I noticed the red tips of her hair. When she turned to the right a X111 was noticeable under her eye.

We arrived to class. "Thank you..." I trailed off, hoping to get her name. "Rose, Rose Hope." I nodded. "Thank you Rose." She smiled sweetly then walked away, soon spreading out her big black wings that had red tips, and gracefully flew into the sky. I turned and took a deep breath. It's time, to figure out who I am!


	2. 2

"Today was so hard!" I spoke panting. I met a girl named Lilly, she seemed really nice. But was also freaked when she saw me. She has long blonde hair, tan skin...kinda like Bill and Will. She had bright pink eyes and a small chest but big bosom. She was fit...or skinny, either one works. She wore a hot pink tube top and some black skinny jeans. She didn't wear shoes. Now that I think about it, Rose, Bill and Will didn't have shoes on either. Rose had an hourglass figure. Lilly had a white lilly 'birthmark' on her right side, on her back. Oh and I kinda established a friend group. So far Lilly is my best friend, then Alex, Fay-Lan, Rose, and a guy named Poe. Alex is a girl with brown pixie cut hair, light skin and chocolate eyes. Poe is a male with white hair that has black spots in it, it's kinda messy. He has white eyes and dark skin. Fay-Lan as long deep brown hair with purple eyes and light skin. Oh and before I forget, Alex and Fay-Lan are fairies. Alex is a water fairie and Fay-Lan is a fire fairie. Poe is a panda and Lilly is a dragon. Rose...she won't tell me what she is. "You can say that again!" Poe exclaimed, Fay-Lan, Alex, Rose and Lilly were flying. While me and Poe had to run laps. Fay-Lan landed in front of us. "Come on you guys, don't be such a baby!" I pouted. "Fay-Lan! Get down and do 40!" She sweat and dropped to the ground doing push ups. Coach floated over with Rose and a raven haired male, with red eyes and white skin. "Hello Coach Z." She nodded, Coach Z or Zeraphine. Is a light blue haired mage with a bob cut, she has black eyes and dark skin. "Guy's this is my brother, Marshall." Rose spoke. Before I forget Rose and Lilly are sister's. They said they have at least 9 family members. "Hello Marshall, I'm Zera." He smiled lightly but his eyes held a different expression. Soon Lilly and Alex flew down. "Hey Marshy-poo." Alex said teasingly, he turned his head. He stood with his arms crossed and cheeks puffed out. You could tell he was mad. "Hey Zera-chan. What's your top power?" I gave Poe a what-are-you-talking about look. "As in magic?" I thought for a moment, I could feel all eyes on me. "Now that I think about it...I don't think I have magic." I felt being dragged and the familiar feeling of flying. "Where are you guys taking me?" "To find your power!" Lilly spoke happily, Alex was carrying Poe with one arm, I notice Rose and the Marshall guy stay behind. Fay-Lan was leading us. I have a bad feeling about this.

I looked up to the old oak wood, fresh moss hanged from the roof. Fallen branches scattered the yard. The windows stained with a deep mossy green. The door was barely hanging on the hinges. I looked to my friends. "Remember don't judge a book by it's cover!" I smiled at Poe. He literally lived by that quote. I let out a small smile then opened the door. The creak sounded from the old house. I looked back, no one. Where did they go? I walked further into the dark. It started to spread up my arm. What's happening?! I walked deeper and the darkness traveled up further on my arm. I felt my eyes glow. "What's happening!!??" I started to run, meeting encounters of my past that I wished to forget. "NO!!" I stopped glaring at the purple haired male that is my father. "Accept your past and get your true power, Princess." I stopped dead in my tracks, then I felt like I was falling. I looked around darkness. Up, darkness, down, darkness. I sighed, closing my eyes. "I accept my past, my future and the present. I don't know what you mean by Princess. But I accept my fate!" I opened my eyes and spread out my big purple bat like wings. I looked to my hands. The darkness was gone. What was now in my palms were balls of light. It had a black center though. "Wow." "Please use your powers for good, Princess." "I don't know why you call me Princess, but please call me Zera. Okay Mister?" "Okay Zera, you may call me Knook. Call upon me anytime." "How will I do that Knook?" "Just believe." The darkness disappeared, I was now on the ground staring up at my friends. I bit my lip, soon feeling blood come from it. I licked the blood feeling the sharp dagger like fangs in my mouth. They stared at me in shock. "May I have a mirror?" They nodded, Lilly smiled and bent down showing my reflection in the makeup mirror she carries. I stared deep into the mirror. I saw a girl with ravishing red curls, purple ears, pale skin. Along with a glowing blue eye on the left and a yellow, dragon like eye on the right. I touched my skin. Seeing long black nails. That looked deadly to the touch. I looked down, a long purple fluffy tail wrapped around my waist. Then I looked to my back, deep purple wings were sprouted from my back. I opened them they looked almost like leather. Kinda like Lilly's. "What am I?" I heard a chuckle. I swished my head around to look to Lilly. The other's had their mouths agape. "You a Dretoff!" "A Dretoff?" She nodded. "A dragon/wolf, you're like a hybrid." "Oh...What's a hybrid?" She chuckled. "I'll explain later. Let's test out those wings of your's!" I pouted then smiled. Alex lifted Poe up and we all soared to the sky. We'll..almost soared. Let's just say my ride was falling and crashing into birds.

I crash landed into a tall male with spiky black hair and tannish skin. I was back in my regular form, just with wings. "Sorry!!" I scratched the back of my head as he turned from his friends to look at me. I looked up he smiled then held out his hand, I took it. "It's okay." I could of swore I just felt a spark in between our hands. "Zera, are you okay!!!" I turned away from the blue eyed male. "Yes, I'm fine." Lilly sighed, Poe and Alex flew off somewhere, and Fay-Lan had business to attend to. "Thank the Dragons!!" I chuckled, I felt the males grip tighten on my hand. I looked towards him. "Are you okay?" He looked down to me. "I'm fine." His voice was smooth and deep. It was almost hypnotising. I smiled lightly, he released my hand. "I'm Zera." He smiled. "Zhen." I smiled. "Zera, I meet you up their. We still need to practice." I groaned. "Can I take a 10 minute break?" She sighed and shook her head. "I'll drag you up their right now.! You need to learn how to fly properly!" I sighed. "Fine." "See ya Zhen!" I smiled then transformed shooting into the sky. "Let's get this over with!" She chuckled. "Aye, let's GO!"


	3. 3

I groaned, laying back in the large Birch tree, I found moments ago. "My wings are so sore!" Lilly chuckled. "That means they'll be stronger tomorrow." I glared at the blonde bimbo that was now across from me, laying in a Pine tree. I sighed and stat up, then looked around. I spotted a group of males in a nearby lake. 'Wait a second.' I mumbled to myself. Zhen was their with his friends. Now that I look at them, I know who those guys are! Their's Bill, Will, Marshall, a redhead, and another redhead. One redhead had an X111 on his left cheek, basically the opposite of where Rose's is. The other redhead had long braided hair, with black tips. He was tan too, kinda like Rose. But had green eyes. The other had chocolate brown eyes, neck long shaggy hair and pale-ish skin. "What's wrong?" I looked towards Lilly. "Nothing." I smiled, stood, then flew off.

I entered a equipment store. I was now back to regular form, just with a fluffy tail and ears. I looked around. I soon found a thick black belt, some emmental type jeans. But I couldn't find an elemental shirt? Don't they have elemental shirt's. . . Never mind. I know who has them. I looked at the boots. Mine are pretty worn out. I grabbed a size 6, they were knee high black boots, no heel. I was now looking at weapons. What weapon should I choose. I began to skim the aisles, until I bumped into someone. "Oops sorry!" I looked up to see Zhen. "Oh hey Zhen!" I smiled brightly, I saw a small smile sprawl across his lips. "Hello Zera, what are you doing here?" I lifted my arms showing the clothes boots, etcetera. "Oh, do you know what weapon you're going to use?" I sighed. "No. I'm not familiar with weapons." He chuckled. "Do you need any help?" I looked up to him, a cat like grin plastered on my face. "Yes, please!"

So far we went through, Staffs, Bow, Chains, Elemental Rods, ect. I saw a glimpse of a beautiful blue color. I went around the corner. "Zera?" I ignored him and examined the chained blue long sword. The weapon shook, I slowly reached out my hand to touch it. I slid my fingers up the sharp blade, it seemed to calm down a little. "Hey Zhen, do you think I could get this one?" I heard a sigh. "Zera, that sword is for the next Dragoff Princess." My eyes widened, so this sword is mine? Should I tell him? "Zera, what's wrong?" I sighed and faced away. Once my touch on the sword was gone, the sword began thrashing around trying to break free. "You can't tell anyone! Okay?" He sweat dropped, then nodded. I motioned him to come down so I could whisper in his ear. 'I'm the Dragoff Princess.' He shot up."WHAT!" The four people in the store looked at us. Our faces turned bright red-ish, pink. Then they turned back to their own business. "Sorry." He half whispered. I let out a long sigh. "It' okay." We both thought for a moment. "Hey I could make a deal with the store owner. Were actually related." I smiled brightly, I jumped up and gave him a tight hug. Which he gladly returned.

"You stay here." I nodded as he left. I traced the dark blue handle. It had a dragon with a wolf in it's lap. I smiled lightly, what were you mom? I heard light footsteps. I am glad for one thing, that is to be me.


	4. 4

A tall male who looked to be in his mid-40's came up. He looked almost identical to Zhen. . .but the male had bright pink hair. It kinda freaked me out. Come on who has pink hair. "It's strawberry, not pink." I gave him a really look, as Zhen walked over to me. "Dad this is Zera, the Dragoff Princess." He whispered and hid his mouth from two other people in the store. What happened to the other two. . .Wait a minute Zhen's dad??!! My eyes widened. The 'strawberry' sighed. "Ask away." "I'm not going to ask a question. A baka could obviously see the resemblance. What's throws people off is the 'Strawberry' hair." I quoted strawberry with my fingers. "It is strawberry!!!" "Whatever you say dad. As those two continued to argue about Zhen's dad's hair. I notice a small scar under his well defined chin, and strong yet delicate cheekbones. He kept it well hidden, so I decided not to ask. "Hey yeah baka's!" I half shouted. That got their attention immediately. . .or it was just my dark aroma. Maybe just my aroma. "Yes." They said shakily. "Sword." Strawberry sighed then went to the sword. "Ya better not be lyin wolf-girl." I gave him a kind smile. "I'm not, I promise." My voice laced with velvet. From the corner of my eye I saw Zhen blush chrimsome. I smirked just a tad bit. The chains dropped to the floor landing with a loud thud. The sword floated to me, I held out my hands. It dropped, the weight was unbelievable. Must mean it's a powerful sword. Zhen helped me hold it. I gripped the handle, then I got a sneaky idea. "Might want to step back." Zhen slowly released the sword and moved next to his father. "Fav tea tress." The sword glowed and became lighter. I looked to the astonished males. "Lilly taught me some spells." I set the sword on my shoulder, the blade not cutting me. Like a protective barrier. I smiled a toothy grin. Zhen closed his mouth. "Thank you mister-" Strawberry shut his trap. "Call me XS. Their my initials for Xsile Strawberry." I tried to hold in my laugh. "Your last name is strawberry?" He nodded, while Zhen pressed his fingers to his temple. "Our last name is Strawberry." I small laugh escaped my lips. "Can I call you Strawberry?" "Shure. Oh and the rest is on the house." My eyes widened. "Thank you!" He smiled, we began to exit the store. "Come again." "I plan too!" We smiled and left. "You're father is awesome." He blushed lightly. "Yeah he is."

"I want to show you something." I looked into his blue orbs, excitement present in them. I smiled brightly. "Okay!" My tail swished side to side, as my ears perked up. He chuckled, took my hand and spread out his big black feathered wings. My eyes widened but I still flew next to him. "Surprise." He scratched the back of his head. I flew a circle around him examining his wings. I really wanted to touch them. I was finally face to face with Zhen. "What are you?" He chuckled and took my hand once more. "Come on." I cocked my head to the side, but still obliged. We made it to a field of tall silky grass, that danced in the wind. Small flowers sprouted from the ground, once Zhen's feet touched it. We began to walk through the field. The new supplies I bought was carried on my back, but I put on the belt and had my sword in it. The belts are made for daggers and swords. We were at the top of the hill, Beautiful Red Flame or Flairnex flowers hung at the top, they look mostly like a flaming rose. Then Water Lilies, Sakura Rock flowers, they looked like a Sakura flower but were different colors of brown. Last but not least the small buds or pups of a Neverflower. We continued to walk, we went through the elemental flowers. I really wanted to touch the Water Lilly. Mostly because it's a Lilly made out of water. I bit my lip, and it started to bleed, again. Why do I keep doing that?! I licked the blood away. We went farther into the meadow, until I bumped into Zhen. "Sorry, Zhen." He chuckled. "It's okay, Zera." His voice sounded weird, like it got deeper and more smooth, but was rough. "Zhen are you okay?" He sighed. "Zera, this is what I am. So when I turn. . .please, don't run." "Zhen, it's pretty hard to freak me out." He sighed, then turned. Zhen had green glowing irises and pupils, the white part of his eyes was a haunting black. His skin was pale and his wings seemed to have gotten larger. He had vine like markings run up his arm, they were a pretty deep green. Other then that he still wore his loose black no sleeve shirt, and some worn out blue jeans with red slacks. I traced my hand under his eye. "You look the same to me." His eyes widened, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "Now can I see what you look like?" I chuckled and turned to the girl with the ravishing purple locks. I smiled toothily as his eyes widened. "Princess Dretoff, at your service Zhen!" He chuckled. "Next King of Nature, at your service Zera." My eyes widened, then I started balling out laughing on his chest. "Why are you laughing?" "Strawberry is King of Nature, Nature must be so confused on who's next in line!" He pouted, then chuckled. "You could be right, my dad talks to the plants trying to convince them I'm his son." Soon we were both next to each other balling out laughing.

I leaned up against his arm as the sun start to set.We were both back in regular form. . .well we both had wings and I had a tail and ears. That I can't seem to make disappear. I felt Zhen blow on my ear, making tem flatten. "That feels weird!" I covered my ears rubbing the one he blew into. He chuckled, as I pouted. "I was curious, why dogs don't like people blowing in their ears." "First of all I'm part wolf, second it's like a thousands pounds of air being blown into your head!" He tried to hold in his laugh. I pouted. "It's not funny!" My voice cracked, as he started balling out laughing. Then their was a loud snap of branches. We both got up on our feet. Zhen had his hand held out in front of me, in a protective manner. I'm still not use to my powers, in a fight I would be useless. All I know is weight changing spells. A loud growl rumbled from the wooded area. Zhen moved in front of me. 'Stay behind me at any costs.' 'Okay.' Our voices were hushed and soft. I stood on my toes to see over his shoulder, using my hands that were on his shoulders for balance. Out of the trees a long spiny tail swished. The tail was purple with red blades. Wait a second is that. . .no it can't be him! 'Relax, okay.' My grip must of tighten on his shoulders. I took a deep breath then let it out. 'Okay, thanks.' A small smile formed on his lips. Next out of the woods, came the head of the dragon. It had the same colors as it's tail, but what caught me off guard was his sinister pink eyes. I hid completely behind Zhen, hopping he didn't see me. "Baka, go to your regular form!" What??? I looked back over his shoulder. In front of me stood a pink eyed male with long braided red hair with black tips, and purple scales under his eye and on his arms. Wait a second. . .thats his friend from the water fall. Man I seriously need to spend more time with Poe, so I can get his motto stuck into my brain. Zhen got out of his defensive stance, but I kinda stayed behind him. "Zera, you coming out?" I sighed, then walked to the side of him. I rubbed my arm. The redhead looked at me suspiciously. "Isn't that the girl that bumped into you?" Zhen scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, she is." I waved slightly. "Hi, I'm Zera. Zera Dragon." His eyes went wide. "As in the Queen and King of Dragons and Wolfs?" "What are you talking about Queen and King?" "Your parents never told you, they were supposed to tell their offspring what they are and who they are at 6." I sighed. "They never told me because my mother was murdered and. . ." I trailed off. "The Queen was murdered?!" "Yin, calm down." He took a deep breath and let it out. "We might want to sit, this will take a while." They looked at me, then nodded. I took another deep breath and began to speak of my past. At least what I remember.

Flashback

Thunder shook the dark sky, I coward under my blanket, hoping for the rain to stop. I peeked out from the covers, my blue eyes meeting pink ones. "Zera, get up." My sister called. I nodded and stood up. Holding the blanket tight around my frail figure. I looked to my sister, Zeirah. She took my hand and guided me to our room. Soon the door burst open, shouts and bangs came filing halls. I cuddled into my sister's figure as she held me. Waiting for the fighting to stop. My teary eyes soon felt tired and weary. I felt my eyes close at my sister embraced me.

I woke up by myself. I looked frantically for my tan skinned, blonde haired and pink eyed sister. Sadly, she was nowhere to be found. Until I heard a loud bang. I ran into the next room. I instantly fell on my butt, fear present on my features. As a pool of blood laid in the floor, with my mother in it. Tears streaked my light skin. I sat there frozen, until a high pitch scream echoed the house. I slowly got up and ran towards the scream. I stopped, in front of me was my father, holding Zeirah by her long blonde hair. "LET HER GO!" I yelled. Tears streaked my skin, my voice was hoarse but stern. He looked at me his pink eyes held a sinister glare, it sent shivers down my spine. His spiky purple hair sprawled in different directions. "NOW!"My voice was laced with sickly poison but fear present in my eyes. A dangerous aroma surrounded him. He dropped her and stalked towards me. My sister was coughing up blood. He grabbed my long curly purple hair. I shrieked. "LET ME DOWN YOU MONSTER!" Thanks to my acute hearing, I could hear sirens coming from the distance. I smirked as he glared, his tan skinned hand reached out and grabbed my mouth holding me high in the air. Letting my body dangle lifelessly. I felt my world go black as his palm covered my nose and mouth cutting off all oxygen. Soon I disappeared into darkness. My sister's screams echoed in my head.

I woke up to blinding lights. I looked around. The walls were covered in white, soon a tall lady walked up to me. Her green eyes danced with worry. As her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun. She looked towards me. She wore long blue pants and a short sleeve blue shirt. She had a badge that I could not read. Her pale skin was almost white. "Hello there. Can you tell me you're name sweetheart?" I nodded. "My name is Zera Dragon." My voice cracked and was sore. "How old are you Zera?" "I'm 5." She nodded and wrote down something on a clipboard, that I just noticed. "Do you want some water?"I nodded, afraid to speak for my voice to crack and my throat to burn. She left. My thoughts began to wander. Zeirah, where are you? Minutes later the lady came back. I chugged down the glass and felt my sore throat become refreshed. I gave the small plastic cup back to the female. "Ma'am what's your name?" She lightly smiled. "My name is Lilith, Lilith Hope." I nodded. "Do you know where my sister is?" She sighed. "Yes I do, but I can't let you see her." I pouted and frowned. Soon a male came in, he had long black hair pulled into a ponytail. His tan skin and blue eyes glistened. He had glasses on, along with a long white coat, with a plastic badge. I looked at him curiously. "Who are you?" The male chuckled. "I'm Doctor Hope. I'll be taking care of you for the time being." I smiled slightly then nodded. "Okay Mr. Hope. When can I see my sister?" He frowned. His eyes showed pity and sorrow. "Is she o-okay?" He sighed, then walked over and sat on the bed. "Zera?" I nodded. "You're sister is getting treated from 5 broken ribs, a damaged lung and...memory loss." My eyes widened. "She won't remember me!?" Tears streamed from my eyes, he held out his arms and I gladly snuggled into his embrace. Letting the tears flow.

Back to real world

"And that's what happened." They all sat their shocked. "The King killed the Queen?!" He passed out, Zhen sighed. "Sorry about her." I looked at him. "That's a chick??!!" He chuckled. "Don't worry everyone think she's a guy. The only way I know is because she's my cousin." "Your cousin?" He nodded. I looked to the girl then to him. "Don't see the resemblance." I shrugged as he chuckled. "No one does." "Do people think she's gay then?" He shrugged. "No clue, but most likely." "I can held her look like a chick and change their minds that she a girl not a guy." "REALLY!!" She popped up right next to me. "Ack!" Zhen gripped his temple. "Yin, don't do that." She pouted. "Aww, come on cuz!" I chuckled at their childlike play. "Zera, I'm going with you. Mostly because of this one." I chuckled, took both of their hands. "First we need to get some sleep. Then we'll go shopping tomorrow." Yin smiled while Zhen blushed. "Okay." They both said.

I tossed and turned. I just couldn't sleep, I sat up. It feels like something is missing. I looked across my dorm, my partner is a male named Yang. He was the complete opposite of Yin. He was cold, quiet, and calm. He had short black spiky hair with light skin, and pink eyes. Yin had bronze skin, with a small body, I think, she only wears baggy clothes. Yang was really good at puzzles and games. He messes around with my rubix cube alot. I mix it up and he fixes it. We work in sync. I sighed, I went to the edge of my bed. I stretched my wings as my ears flattened against my head. I slowly got up a small creak echoed against the walls. I looked back, Yang squinted his eyes then went back to his peaceful slumber. I got up completely and went to the door, then looked down. I was in a sports bra and leggings. My sword hung at my hip. I sighed and continued to walk. My tail swished side to side as I walked. Whelp let's hope a teacher doesn't see me.


	5. 5

I crept down the halls, then out a window and flew into the night sky. I looked up, it's a full moon tonight. I flew up and looked into the sky, I always liked star gazing. I flew up into the few clouds in the sky seeing a dark figure. I flew closer to it. "Zera?" "Zhen?" I stood face to face with Zhen, He wore some sweats, a red shirt and a baggy black jacket. I blushed remembering what I'm wearing. A light chrimsome stained his cheeks. He slipped off his baggy jacket and set it on my shoulders. I slipped my arms through the jacket, It smelled alot like him. He zipped it up then took my hand. I looked towards him. "Couldn't sleep?" I small smile formed on my lips. "No." "Neither could I, it just felt so-" "Empty?" "Yeah." We smiled at each other. "Come on, let's go." I nodded, we soared through the night.

We sat on a soft patch of grass, I leaned on his shoulder taking the stars that lit up the night. He put his arm around my shoulder as I snuggled deeper into his chest. The cool air blew past us, as we slowly feel asleep.

I woke up to the earth shaking, a huge purple dragon stood up high on the school. It's black claws gleamed with blood. "NO!" I screamed up to the dragon, I was in my Dragoff form, I looked down. . .Mom? A tear streak my skin, as I glared into the dragon's sinister pink eyes. "Let them go!" A deep throaty laugh echoed off the hills that surrounded us. The dragons sharp teeth were sprawled with blood. I felt my heartbeat out of my chest as the dragon held up Zhen. He was unconscious and bloodied. "NO, LET HIM GO! YOU MONSTER OF A FATHER!" Then I shot up panting.

"Zera, you okay?" I took a deep breath and nodded, the sun was just now breaking it's colors across the horizon. I was held in his grip, my hands rested on his chest. The jacket he gave me was too big so it mostly covered my hands. He helped me up I wiped ome sweat from my head. I sighed. "Come on we need to get to our dorms." I nodded, opened my wings and we took into the colored sky.

I snuck into my dorm only to find Yang sitting in the dinning room waiting for me. "Hey Yang." I sweat dropped, a cold glare was shot at me. I shivered. "Where were you!" I scratched the back of my head. "Just out on a flight." He pressed his lips in a straight line, showing he wasn't buying it. "I'm telling the truth!" I held my hands up defensively. He crossed his arms. "Truthfully!" I wonder if I can have four or three roommates, their are four beds. "Then where were you?" "I fell asleep." I scratched the back of my head, he sighed. "You're off the hook, for now!" I sweat dropped and went to my side of the bed. We had bunk beds, I sleep on the bottom, same with him. And there's two bunk beds so it works. I used a blanket to hide my presents from him. I flopped onto the fluffy bed and pillow. Then my phone buzzed. I picked up then realised the oversized jacket I'm wearing. That's why it didn't convince him! Nut's, I'm in trouble. I sighed and scrolled through my contacts finding a number I didn't know. I clicked on it.

Unknown Number(UN)

Hey, this is Zhen.

Me

Oh hey Zhen

(UN) Replaced with Zhen

Thx

No prob

I'm bored

Same, do you want to go over to Yin's dorm and play T or D?

Shure!

Ps. Will be bringing a friend

I turned off my phone and grabbed the clothes I wore yesterday. I made sure my sword was still on my belt. Then walked out the door tossing Yang my rubix cube. "Come on, I'll mix that thing up any part of the day if you come!" He sighed then got up and went to the restroom. He came out in a no sleeve black shirt that showed most of his stomach, and some worn out denim jeans, that were also dark. He left his hair a mess though, I tossed him my brush. "Brush your hair, yeah baka!" He grumbled and brushed through it, somehow making more of a mess. I sighed as he gave me back the brush and started playing fixing the cube. I went back to texting Zhen.

Where is Yin's dorm?

XZ71 I'm XZ70

We all live next to each other, mine is XZ69

WHAT! Thats cool, and I wanted that #!

Lol, we'll be their in bit

Kk

I knocked on Yin's dorm. She opened it happily and tackled me in a hug, literally! I noticed a small smile form on Yang's face, that's surprising, Yang never smiles. We all walked into the dorm, Yin dragging me by my arm. Yang walking freely, unfair much, why can't I walk freely without getting dragged. We all sat in a circle, I set next to Zhen. Here's the order clockwise from me to Yang; Me, Zhen, Alex, Poe, Fay-Lan, Some blonde dude, Yin, and Yang. a bottle lay in the middle of the floor, Yang tapped my shoulder. "What are we playing?" "Truth or Dare silly! Didn't Zera tell you!" I cursed Yin, Yang hates these games, I just wanted payback from a week ago, when he dragged me to the mall. Seriously, what guy likes to go to the mall!! I felt no cold glare, he just shrugged. "Meh, kinda deserve this." "What do you mean by that?" Seriously, Zhen. "I dragged her to go shopping." "SHOPPING!!" I sweat dropped at Yin's reaction to the word. All the girl's made gagging faces. Even though she looked like a guy, you could tell she was a female. "Are we going to play?" "Introduce them first! Fay-Lan and Zera!" Alex pointed her fingers at us, I grumpled. Fay-Lan went first. "This is Carlel, he's a Fairie." He waved. "Sup, everyone." Now all eyes were on me, I sighed. "This is Yang, and I don't know what he is." Everyone sweat dropped, I looked at Yang, who was toppled over by Yin. I sweat dropped as well. "He's a dragon like me!!" Yin shouted, she was literally sitting on his stomach. Poor Yang, and he's a dragon? "I'm technically apost to be a full white dragon, I just change the colors of my scales. You must be the full black dragon, basically like Yin and Yang! Funny right!" We all stared at her dumbfounded, Yang started to speak. "Basically were called twin dragon's, and how are you so light!?" She giggled. "I way less then Rose Hope, she weighs 50 lbs I weigh 30 lbs. It's because dragons have to eat more, but you should know that." "I actually didn't." Alex and Poe stood up. "Okay love-birds talk about it later. We have a game to play!" Yin got off of Yang and helped him up. I just shook my head as we began to play.

I groaned, last night was a hurricane. I woke up laying on Zhen's chest. I sat up and looked around. I'm the first one up. Yin laided on Yang, Fay-Lan's head rested on Carlel shoulder. Alex and Poe laid on the table. Wonder how they got up their? I sighed, then tried to get out of Zhen's grip, what a pain. I soon gave up and flopped back onto his chest.


	6. 6

'Princess?' I shifted my gaze to a silver outline of a male. 'Yes Knook.' 'Could you do me a favor?' I nodded to the lining of silver. 'Could you use your powers to make me human?' My eyes widened. 'I-I can do that!?' The figure nodded. 'What do I do?' He came closer. 'Say what I say, okay?' I nodded. 'Meno maki huna.' I repeated his words, then a bright light came over. I covered my eyes. When I looked up a tall clean cut man stood, his midnight blue locks pulled back tightly, making his face more angular and strong. His skin was a beautiful bronze, that seemed to shimmer like gold, and finally, his eyes were a bright intoxicating silver that seemed to stare into your soul. 'Knook?' He smiled sweetly. 'Hello, Princess.' I gave him a huge grin. 'I didn't suspect you to look this way!' He chuckled. 'Most of the Princesses and Queen's thought I was an old forest man.' 'I didn't suspect that.' His eyes widened. 'Really?!' I nodded. 'By the way you're voice sounded you could tell you were in your mid-20's or teen years. Also by how fresh or masculine it sounded you could kinda tell what person you are. When I first heard it, I automatically knew you were a nice person. Along that you're kind hearted, brave and loyal. 'You could tell all of that!?' I nodded, he held his chin. 'I'll see you later Princess.' 'Why?' 'Seem someone is waking you.' Once more, I smiled. 'Well I'll see you later.' He smiled as I waved. Soon a blinding light took over my vision.

"Zera, are you okay!" I rubbed my eyes, in front of me was everyone. Zhen was the one who woke me. "Yes, I'm fine." They sighed with relief. I looked around the room, of yeah. We played truth or dare with a bottle! I got up, Yang walked over as I stumbled a bit. He caught me. "You sure you're okay?" I've never seen him like this, must be because Alex brought booze. Am I seriously the only one who didn't drink!? "I'm fine Yang." He sighed, I stood and walked to the kitchen. Yes, there's a kitchen in our dorms. I looked in the fridge for some mango's. I will walk back to y dorm and grab one if there's none in here! I scanned the fridge, nope. Then I stole someone's jacket and went to my dorm. It is like only 10 feet away.

I just bit down into the sweet gooey mango. I was trying to lock the door. The keys stumbled in my hand, as the other became sticky. I took another bite, my fangs slicing through it, like deadly knives. At least my face isn't all sticky. I finally locked up, when I turned to start making the 10 feet go away. Their nfront of me stood my sister and her crew. A devil-some smirk plastered on her face, I frowned. "What do you want Zerah?!" Now her two followers smirked. "Oh just passing through!" Said the short blonde haired girl, her followers were twins. Their both Neko's and look exactly alike. Other than their hair, one as a bob cut and the other as long hair. I scrunched my nose, I had accidentally bit into the seed. I walked over to a nearby trash can and spit it out, pulling out the seed and throwing it away. Then went back to eating and glaring at the blonde trio in front of me. I tried to get to my friends, but Lain stopped me. She as long hair, then when I turned Leah was on the other side. I sweat dropped as Zerah strutted towards me. "Zerah, get away from her!" All of us turned our heads to a male. He had mid-length silver locks, with purple eyes, and light skin. He glared down at Zerah, Zerah seem to shrink in size. The two Neko's had ran off. Is this guy that scary? I had already finished my mango and was tempted to go into my dorm and get another. It seemed a cat and dog war was about to start, and the dog would win. "Leave!" She nodded, the ran to where her crew went. He sighed, then walked away. "Thank you!" I called to him, he turned. He looked shocked that I even acknowledged him. I smiled my fangs showing, my ears and tail were now visible. His eyes widened, He turned towards me. "What are you?" I sweat dropped. "Don't tell anyone." He nodded. "I'm a Dretoff, specifically the Princess." His eyes widened, soon I saw siler ears and a silver tail, he also had fangs. "Wait you're like me!" He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I thought I was the only Dretoff." "Same!" We laughed in sync. "Zera!" I looked towards the nearby door. "Hey Yang!" His eyes looked towards the male in front of me, he tilted his head to the side. "Don't worry, I don't bite." He smiled, Yang shrugged. "You can join us if you want. . ." "My name is Askin." Yang nodded, as we both went into the apartment. We sat down, then my ears flattened. "Hey Zera!" Yin said happily, then tilted her head, now all eyes were on me. "I forgot to get another mango!" I pouted, everyone started to ball out laughing. Askin was rummaging through his bag, then pulled out a mango. It looked so delicious! "Here." He handed it to me, I took it. "Thanks!" He smiled, as I bit into the sweet heavenly food. We all sat in a circle, kinda like last time. Instead Askin sat between me and Yang. Turns out Yang didn't care, like usual. "So Zera, who's yeah friend!" Is Yin more hyper than yesterday, oh and I still need to take her shopping! "This is Askin, and we have some unfinished plans to finish, you and me." She smiled. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, and hello Askin I'm Yin! Everyone I'm stealing Zera and Zhen!" She got up, grabbed our shirts and dragged us to the mall. "Can I at least get dressed!" Me and Zhen complained. Yin thought for a moment, I finished the mango in that moment as well. "Nope!" I growled. "Yin, you better let us get dressed or else!" I spoke sternly and laced a sickly and deadly poison in my voice, it made both of them shiver. "O-Okay!" She squeaked, and dragged us to my and his dorm.


	7. 7

We wandered the mall, my purple curls pulled back tightly and I wore a black t-shirt with a blue and white wolf design. It was a bit big, but it was fine. I wore my belt, with sword and my usual skinny jeans and boots. Zhen wore a black shirt and some denim jeans. Yin was bouncing up and down the isles. Lost in her own world. "Hey Zera." "Yes?" I light blush stained his skin. "I was wondering, since there's this dance coming up. That you would maybe-" "Zera, come here!!" I looked to Yin. "Hey Zhen, will finish this conversation later." He sighed a deep blush present on his features. "Okay." His bangs covered his eyes. I walked over to Yin, I didn't know the school held dances.

In the end Yin got ALOT of clothes. Some were dresses which surprised me, I didn't take her for a dress girl. I smirked evilly. "Yin go and try on that loose black dress!" She nodded shyly. Yang agreed to switch roommates for today so I can dress up Yin. She came out in a medium-length black dress, the top was tight and a little bit low but she put up with it. The dress had small silly straps and showed how thin she actually was. I took the braid out of her hair. She was so pretty scratch that, she was beautiful. Her black highlights blended into the dress but her vibrant red hair made it stand out. She wore a inch black heels, with red lilac designs. I lent her some mascara and light green eyeshadow, with a blue lining making her green eyes pop. She also wore a light pink lipstick and some silver dangle earrings. This is school, but I could care less. According to Alex it's wear a fancy out fit today. I wore a blue dress, same style as Yin with deep blue boots, along with dark blue eye shadow, ruby red lipstick and of course some mascara. I also put on some silver dangle earrings. I also did my hair a different way then it usually is. I curled it, which made the curls look louchios. . .or so what Yin says. "You ready!?" She nodded, a light blush stain her features. "Hey if you and Yang are the twin dragons. . .then doesn't that mean you're mates?" Her blush turned chrimsome. "Oh and you're wearing his favorite color." I stuck my tongue at her, some girls walked past us. They were also wearing dresses or tuxedo's, basically refusing to wear a dress. I saw Alex, Fay-Lin, Lilly and another girl with a red eye and a green one. "Hey guys." I waved towards them. "Who's she?" "Man Yin, you're blunt!" Yin tilted her head towards Alex. "What does blunt mean?" We all sighed, Lilly began to speak. "This is my sister Raven, she's kinda shy around others. " I smiled sweetly. "Hello Raven, nice to meet you." My voice was smooth and angelic. Her big eyes looked up to me. I had to crouch to the ground to be at her height. She looked to be three or four. "Are you having a good time?" She nodded and hid behind Lilly. "May is having trouble with Rose, so we're going to ditch her." I chuckled lightly, I could of swore Raven's eye's sparkled. Lilly wore a hot pink long dress, it was loose fitting all around her body, the top was just a little tight and her dress had short sleeves. Their was some small white lilly designs on it as well. She wore some black one inch heels too. Her long wavy blonde hair was straightened, and for how thick her hair is it made it look almost graceful, but it did have an elegant look. Fay-Lan wore a short pixie green dress that showed her "farie markings". She wore sandals that laced up her leg, and her long brunette hair was pulled into a braid. Most of her bangs were down though. Alex wore a short white dress that had a black tint. With some black and white flats, some black eyeshadow, mascara and no lipstick or lip gloss. The outfit almost looked like Poe's hair. Speaking of which where is Poe? "Hey girls, where's Poe?" I spoke while I stood. "He got stuck with that Askin guy." I tilted my head. "Really?" Alex nodded, I sighed. We all began to walk to the lunchroom to eat breakfast. I just pulled a mango out and started snacking on it.

We all had our trays and eating, but mostly waiting for the boy's and Rose. "Hey guys." We looked to see Rose. She wore a chrimsome dress that hit the floor, it had a slit down the side showing off her bronze legs. But what caught me off guard was the large scar engraved into her leg. She wore some black heels with red feather design's. Her long black hair was past her bosom and had red tips. She wore some dark grey eyeshadow making her eyes pop, along with some black eyeliner, mascara, and her top lip was a ruby red as her bottom was a charcoal black. The top was loose but brought out her large chest. Only slim strands of fabric kept it up. May was next to her, she wore a black that made her long midnight hair pop. It was a medium length dress, that showed off most of her tan legs. She more matching boots as well. May was a little darker than Rose, but had bright yellow eyes that always seemed to glow, she also wore no makeup. Rose sat down and put her hair in a messy bun, she clicked some items on the menu and they appeared. What appeared was two sour apples, I rolled my eyes playfully. That's Rose for yeah. May had two pears and I had like three mangos. Soon the boys showed up in different colored tuxedos. A guy named Ruvel? He wrapped his arms around Rose, stealing one of her apples. Marshall did the same to May. The two males fist bumped without the females knowledge, but surely enough for everyone else to see. Some of us chuckled. A dark aroma surrounded Fay-Lin, what's up with her. Then I saw who was behind her. It was a tall male with silver hair, white eyes, and tan skin, he didn't wear a tux. He wore a rebellious jacket and a loose fitting shirt under, along with some dark denim jeans. He had a tattoo that said DRAGON RULE. Someone grabbed his collar and pulled him back, Lilly looked kinda mad at him too. The other male was blonde, he had blonde hair, cole black eye's, tannish skin, and a black arrow under his right eye. The two males kinda look alike. "Lexus go sit with your girlfriend and stop bothering mine!" He shoved him to Lilly. I didn't know they were dating someone? Both girls faces turned chrimsome. "Well that's one way to ask a girl out." Said Lexus. Oh, so they were going to ask them out today. "Carlel, you smooth-" "Kid." Rose and Lilly spoke, Fay-Lin shut her trap. We all laughed as the two males sat with their 'girl friends.' I chuckled, Askin and Zhen sat on either sides of me.

Like usual classes were boring but one, and that class is P.E.M.U. or Physical Education Magic Unit. "Okay class!" Coach Z spoke, she was extremely tall and always wore a short camo skirt with her black sports bra. "We will be testing your magic!" Some cheered and others groaned. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I looked back to see Zhen. "Want to be my partner?" "Isn't it suppose to be a team of three?" He sweatdropped. "We can get Yin." "She's partnered with Yang and a guy named Divial." He sighed. "Askin you will be with Zera and Zhen!" Our coach's booming voice spoke, I smiled as askin came over. He was glaring at Zhen for some reason? "You're first activity is to duel with each other." Zhen let go of my waist and we got into a group. "Who goes first?" I questioned as the two males pondered. "I'll go with you!" They both spoke at the same time. I sweat dropped. "Boy's settle the differences, you're both going against each other first!" I looked behind me to see our coach, a tick mark appeared on her features. "So is it magic or weapons?" I began a conversation with the coach. "You decide, but magic gets used outside." I nodded as she left. I faced the boys, who were glaring at each other. "First were testing weapon and stamina then magic!" They both nodded. "And since you two won't make up your mind I'll go against both of you, and no holding back! Or else." My voice laced with a deadly poison as a dark aroma surrounded me. They gulped then nodded, anyone near us ran. I clapped my hands together. "Good now let's start!"

The boys were panting as I sat back, they've been going at this for hours. I still haven't gotten a turn but they seem pretty zoned. Also a large crowd circled them, I sighed. Their such baka's. 'Who do you bet will win?' Said a group of males behind me. Alot of people bet on Askin to win, no one thinks Zhen will win. This has been going on long enough. I drew my blade only to hear whispers. I whipped the sword in the middle of the two boys. They froze, I knew by now I was in my Dretoff form. "Now boys, don't you think this has gone a little too far?" My voice was sweet but deadly, I laced a poisonous tone to it, making them shiver. Some boo's were heard from the crowd, but when I turned they shut their trap and had a dumbfounded look. The boys put their swords away and the bell rang. "We will be doing this for the next week!" We all nodded at the coach and began to pack our things to go to the dorm. I still don't know how to turn this form off! Hmm, maybe. . .Knook are you their? Yes. How do I go back to my regular form? Concentrate and you must be calm. I sighed. Okay, this will be a while. A hand was waved in front of my face. "Zera you their?" I blinked and rubbed my eyes, huh it worked. "Yeah, I'm here. Sorry about that." Alex chuckled. "Don't sweat it." I nodded, Yin and Yang were talking about something, while the boys I was partnered with were at their throats. Why do they do this! I sighed once more. "I'll be back." Alex nodded and went to talk to Poe. I stalked towards them, soon standing behind them. I sent a death glare and they turned with petrified looks. "I'm getting sick and tired of this! Either you get along or I lock you two in one room together! Got it!" They gulped then nodded.


	8. 8

"Two Jacks." I laid back, right now Zhen and Askin are locked in a closet. I'm playing Baloney with Yin and Yang. "Baloney!" I looked to Yin, she had four cards. I smirked. "Take the deck." She had a shocked look. "But I have four Jacks! You can't have two!" "Did you forget, their are six jacks in the deck!" Her mouth dropped, I flipped my cards showing the jesters we are referring to as jacks. She grumbled and took the mountain of cards. "Go Yang." He nodded, he had two cards. He as to have Queen, I have already laid down three of those plus I caught sight of the bottom card on the deck before we dealt. And that card went to Yin, unless she put it down and Yang as it. He set down one card. "One Queen." I wasn't going to say anything, neither did Yin. "Okay four Kings." I looked through my deck. I have four aces, Yang shrugged. I sighed and took my four cards and set them on the now small stack. "Four Aces." "Baloney." I looked towards Yang. "Why?" "Because this deck doesn't have four aces, it only as three." I gave him a questioning look and flipped my four cards only to see I had three aces and a two. My mouth dropped, then again this is Yang's cards. "You're a pain." He smiled and set down his last card. "One two!" I grumbled and so did Yin. "Yang that's the twentieth time, in a row!" He smiled lightly and crossed his arms. Oh and Yang refuses to wear a shirt at our dorm, it's kinda funny. What's also funny is Yin checking him out every five minutes. "Are you two getting along?" A loud thud was heard, they must of fallen asleep. I got up and gave the deck to Alex, since she is awesome at shuffling and it's cool to watch. I banged on the door. "Five more minu-" I sighed unlocked the door and banged their heads together. They shot up, a dark aroma surrounded me. While the others just ignored or played games. "I will sick you in the janators closet!" They gulped. "Yes mam!" I glarred. "Good!" I slammed the door and locked it dusting my hands after. I sat back in my spot leaning against my bed that I sleep on. I sighed as Yin sat in front of me resting her head on my knees. "They'll get along. At some point." I chuckled. "Hopefully."

I raised my head from long green ferns. A starry night sky dusted the sky. Where am I? I sat on my but, I traced my hand on my side, letting out a low sigh. It's still their. "Ah there you are Zera!" I smiled. "Hey Knook!" I raised my hand in a waving position. "What's wrong?" I looked closer at Knook. . .When did he get pink eyes? I shuffled backwards as the male came closer. "Who are you!?" He stopped, now that I notice Knook could fly. This male can't unless he has wings. But how! There voices are identical!! I backed up even more as he began to walk again. "Come on Zera I am Knook." My eyes widened, Knook would never call me by my name. Even after I asked him not too. He calls me Princess. "If you were Knook, then why didn't you call me Princess!" He stopped, I could of swore he was sweating. I cautiously stood and went to my Dretoff form. "Stay away!" I felt anger, sorrow and I was worried of where Knook was. The male stepped closer. I drew my sword, the tip barely touching his neck. My red curls bounced and got into my face. I'll have to but my hair in a ponytail in this form. In my Dretoff form I wore a short black skirt and a armored blue top it was kinda like a plate, I haven't got to look at the design, yet. But I know it was blue and stopped at my belly button. A small trail of blood went down his neck. Wait a second, Knook said he doesn't bleed. A low and venomous growl erupted my throat. "I'll ask again, who are you!" The male soon started to take another form, he's a Shapeshifter. Others confuse Rose from those. Their strong point is manipulation and are weak at strategy. If they know every detail of you then they can turn into a loved one. They can also switch genders, but they mostly all have pink eyes. If a Shapeshifter shows you its true form it trusts you, but it mostly stays and is nourished from lies. It turned to look like my sister, I glared and pushed the sword closer. You can make a Shape Shifter go to it's regular form by force, but that only if you scare it. I felt another presence behind me. I used a summoning spell Rose taught me. "Melata Dagnor." Some blue daggers popped out of nowhere. I threw them at the moving object. I don't know if I missed, I hope I didn't! The sound stopped as the Shape Shifter frowned, I smirked in triumph. "Now tell me who are you!" My voice was sickly and laced with a death tone, but I was stern. I pushed the sword closer. It changed, to a little girl. I kept my sword their. She had her fingers together and her head was kinda lowered but not all the way from my sword. "I-I'm sorry miss. This was suppose to be my first terror. I must've accidentally read my brother's file. I just came here to scare someone." I sighed and put my sword away but stayed in my form. "Tell me who is behind me!" She looked up then around. "My brother, he was suppose to have this job." "Tell me why did the file say." "Annie don't!" She looked up then over. "Should I ask you!" I turned my head and glared at the male, he shivered. "Y-You're the Princess!" "No durp!" I had his shirt sleeves pinned to a tree. I'm glad I didn't miss.I looked back to the girl. As I shifted back to my regular form. I crouched down and smiled sweetly, still can't control the ears and tail. "Now Annie?" She nodded. "Can you tell me what was in that file, it's to protect someone I care deeply for." She pressed her lips in a straight line, her brother groaned. "First let my brother down." I nodded and walked towards the pink eyed male. I took out the daggers that held him up. He dropped to the ground. He had long purple hair that was in a long ponytail. He also had dark skin, kinda like the girl. They must be twins, the girl had the same purple hair, but shorter. I held out my hand, he looked up. "Come on. By the way I would've let you down either way. No matter what she told me, I would've never hurt her." He nodded and took my hand. We both walked to his sister as he hugged her. "You're file, there was barely anything in it." The male spoke, I nodded. "What specifically was in it?" He sighed and stood at his full height. I had to look up, he could be one or two feet taller than me. "You're past, that's all." A low sigh erupted my throat. "Okay, thank you, also please make sure none of your friends come into my dreams." He nodded. "Of course." He held out his hand, a big smile was plastered across his face. I see why people mix Asuki up with a Shapeshifter, they both have fangs. I took his hand. "I'm Alex Yin." I tried to hold back my laugh but failed miserably, the girl came up. "Whats funny?" Her voice no longer sounded like Knook's, it was a sweet tone to here. "Don't take it personally but my friends names are Yin and Alex, and their both females." He grumbled, the girl patted Alex's head as he slumped on the ground in shame. "Why does everyone I meet say I have a feminine name!" I chuckled. "Sorry, but you kinda do." He sulked in an emo corner, causing both of us to laugh. "We better get going, come on little brother!" Little!? He got up and walked towards Annie. "Okay sis." They opened a portal and waved, waving back I smiled. Soon the portal closed and I flopped onto the grass. Resting my arm over my eyes, maybe I should explore? I jumped up and began to wonder my new dimension. Or Dream Realm is what I will call it.


	9. 9

"Zera, look at this one!" I chuckled as Zhen put on a zebra mask. "I don't think that one suits you." He chuckled and set it back. "True." We were looking for some masks, it's for a class next semester. Were learning how to fight, but we can't show our faces. Kinda like hiding your identity. "Zera, look what I found!" I was with Raven and Zhen. Lilly didn't want to take her to the store she was going too, and I was kinda afraid to ask where she was going. Raven slipped on a raven mask. It covered her entire face and looked pretty good on her. Oh and Raven now reaches up to my chest. She is 1000, just turned that a couple months ago and reached a new height. Raven is a half breed Angel, but as a smidge of demon in her. The smidge is her wings are a raven black. "That's looks really pretty!" She took it off with a huge smile. "Really?!" Nodding she jumped up with joy, Zhen chuckled and messed up her hair a little. Her hair reached past her bosom and was a little wavy. She also had a red diamond on her forehead, she had pale skin that brought out her red and green eyes. "Mrs. Dragon?" I looked up. "Oh it's just Ms." The clerk stopped then shook his head and nodded. The clerk happened to be one of Mr.Strawberry's new employes. "Sorry Ms. Dragon, but Mr.Strawberry wanted you to look at some of his newly masks." Zhen now looked up. "My dad makes these?" The clerk looked up dumbfounded, I chuckled. "Zhen were breaking him." He looked to me then back to him. He scratched the back of his head, as I sat Raven on my hip. She was giggling at the clerk's look. "Sorry, my name is Zhen Strawberry, and this is my friend Zera Dragon." The clerk nodded. "And XS or Xsile Strawberry is my dad." The blonde clerk sighed. But you could tell he wasn't sighing for that reason. "This is our friend's sister too." Zhen said with a strange look, is he testing that guy? The clerk turned and left us alone, we began to follow him. Zhen close by, soon we entered a room with dozens of masks. They had some amazing designs too. The clerk went to go sit at his desk, the clerk is a blonde with yellow eyes and dark skin. Wonder what he is? I set Raven down and she began to look at the other raven like masks, I chuckled and shook my head. I began to scan through the wolf masks, the Dretoff sword began to shake in its capsule. I put my hand to it, what's wrong with it? Zhen walked up to me and whispered into my ear. 'I'll be right back.' I nodded and watched Raven closely, something about this male doesn't feel right. I looked from the corner of my eye to find the clerk was gone. Where did he go? I felt something tap my shoulder, my eyes darted to where Raven would be but she was gone. I spun on my heel drawing my sword and pointing it to the culprit. In front of me stood a tall dragon like male, his body was engulfed in scales and was disfigured. Almost like they were in war to be a dragon or human. I pressed the blade to his neck, only to see his sharp claws rest on Raven's neck. My eyes widened as I drew the sword back just a tad bit. Don't lose it Zera. My ears flattened against my skull as my tail swished side to side. I was not to be tested. A flash went before my eyes, the clerk was pinned to a wall. Vines wrapped around the males arms and legs, I scanned the area to see Zhen in his King of Nature form holding an unconcines Raven. My eyes widened as I practically sprinted to them, engulfing both of them in a hug. My head rested on Zhen's chest while Raven rested on my chest. Salty water streaked and stained my skin. "Zera." I whipped my eyes. "I'm fine just happy." I looked up and smiled, a small smile present on his features. He looked to the clerk. "I'll call my dad." Nodding I took Raven from his grasp. Cradling the girl even though she's a little too big.

"I'm sorry you two I didn't know he was an Easer." Raven now coward into my embrace. I rubbed her back in circle's, mostly where her wings are. If you scratch someone's back who has wings. To calm them down you scratch in between their wings or around them. "It's okay dad, I'm just glad I came out when I did." Strawberry sighed then smiled lightly, he set his hand on Zhen's shoulder. "You did good son." They smiled at each other, while some of the police had a dumbfounded look. "Excuse me Mr.Xsile, but is he really your son?!" Zhen stepped back to me. "Yes he is my son, don't you see the resemblance?!" His arms were crossed and had a tick mark on his head. Some of us chuckled while the cop sweat dropped.

Sighing I flopped onto the bed. "You okay?" "Yeah, just encountered my first Easer. . .by the way." I flipped onto my stomach to face Yang. "What is a Easer?" Yang sighed. "It's a robotic Dretoff." My eyes widened. "They were experimented on and had robot parts switched with their Dretoff. And their pure evil." "So what does that mean for me. . .since, you know." He shrugged. "Just don't show off you're true form too much." Nodding, I crawled off the bed and stood. I was in a blue tank and some skinny jeans, of course I had my sword. "By the way, why do you never take your sword off?" "If I take it off, it just ends up back in the capsule or in my hands." Yang had a dumbfounded look. "Basically it doesn't like being away from me." "What about when you shower?" "Sit's outside the door." He nodded. He should know me by now. So this shouldn't be that weird.


	10. 10

"Ack, stop!" I tried to speak between giggles. "Zhen, stop!" He just continue tickling my sides, my head was resting on his lap. Their was a dangerous aroma surrounding us, Zhen stopped and glared at someone. I sat up and looked to where his eyes were. Askin? I guess these two baka's will never get along. Sighing, I got up and walked over to Rose. I haven't got to actually speak with her. Now that I think about it, I don't really know her. I tapped her shoulder, why is her skin. . .so cold? Is it because of what she is? But, I don't know what she is. How dangerous could she really be? Some say people with cold skin that their deadly, you should never touch one, if you do run. "Yes Zera?" Her voice was so soft, almost like velvet. She was very pretty, like she had a perfect body or something. Today she wore a black skirt, it was kinda short. But long, she had on a black tank as we'll. It was silly straps, her hair hid her right eye like usual. The rest was pulled into a tight bun. I wonder why she as it that way? Like usual she was barefoot, and her long black wings were surrounding her body. Like they were at rest, they also had red tips. "I was wondering if we could talk and get to know each other. If that's okay?" She smiled. "Of course." I could of swore I just saw fangs. But she can't be a Vampire. . .even though her brother is. He said himself that she is not a vamp. We began to walk to the playground, but really it's like five parks in one area. Little overkill was my exact words when I first saw it. Yin told me I should look at the pool. . .it kinda makes me understand why Askin hates rich people so much. We sat down in a secluded area, she sat on a concrete surface. I looked up to see her pulling out some cards. She's smart, people won't bother us if we're playing a game. I watched her shuffle. "What do you want to talk about?" I sat and crossed my legs. "I just wanted to get to know you better, you are my best friends sister." She smiled lightly. "We'll what do you want to know, you can ask anything." Nodding, I began to think while watching her shuffle the cards in mid air. It was pretty cool, I wonder if she can teach me some spells? "Let's do basic." She split the deck in half and nodded. "How many family members?" "9" My eye's widened. "What's their names?" She gave me half the deck. "Bill, Will, Marshall, Ko Ko, Lilly, Raven, Asuki, Fang, and me. Bill and Will are opposing twins, meaning that they look alike but their colors are different. You met them on the first day here, I was yelling at them. Also their the oldest, but not really mature. Ko Ko use to be my twin, until we got older, were the same age. Raven she has a red diamond on her head and as a green and red eye, you should of met her. She just turned 1000. Lilly is actually younger than Raven, she is 999." My eye widened, then why is Raven so short and small? "Fang and Marshall look exactly the same, other than their eye color, their different in age is wide though. Marshall is 1300 and Fang is 600.. Asuki is the youngest, she is 500. Also uses healing spells, taught to her by Marshall." I picked up my deck and sorted it out. "Wow." "Oh and were playing baloney." Nodding I looked for the ace of spades. "I got it." She held up the card and sat it in the middle. I began to look for two's, I just realised she split the deck into three groups. Makes it a fair game. I set down two two's. "Two two's." She nodded. "Why do you guys not wear shoes?" "We just don't like to wear shoes." "One three." Checking my deck I found some fours. "One four." That kinda didn't surprise me. "What happened to you're legs, you don't have to tell the story just a reason why it happened?" I looked down to the large claw or sword like marks that engraved her bronze skin. Her long slender fingers traced the scaring. "I did it to protect someone I care deeply for, If I didn't they would of been dead by now." I touched her are, she jumped slightly. Her eyes were now an amazing red. They were dark but had a light, as if a light red haylo surrounded her pupil and some small demon horns that were the same color were at the top of the halo. It was kinda funny. "Rose, don't be upset. You're past is your past you can't change it now. But you can change yourself, and I bet you did. That's probably why you're so nice and cheerful. That's why you don't have to tell me anymore, because I trust you."A tear stained her skin, I gave her a wolf hug. I can kinda since that she is part wolf, but something different. But I trust her, and that's all she needed.

Me and Rose have been hanging around each other a lot more. I'm glad that were friends. I put in some ear buds and began to listen to a mashup. Looking around I put on some sporty clothes and exited out the window, oh and I can now control my Dretoff form. My hair got longer too, it's down to my bosom. I just stuck it in a ponytail when I'm at P.E.M.A. "Zera?" I looked to my side to see Askin. "Oh, hey Askin. What's up?" He sweat dropped. "I was about to ask you the same." "This is my usual time when I go for a flight." He scratched the back of his head. "Really, I didn't know." "You can fly with me if you want. I'm just now going to see Zhen." "No, no I'm good." Sighing I nodded. "Okay, see yeah later." I waved as he smiled and used max speed to go somewhere. That was weird, even for him. My wingspan is around 50 ft from tip to tip. Askin said that our kind as naturally short wings to heighten our speed and agility. "Ouch!" Oops, I quickly helped the girl to where our wings were in sync. "I'm so so sorry! I was kinda in la la land." she looked up, one eye was a dragon yellow while the other was a lime green. She had lillys skin color and pink hair. "Its okay. I'm still getting use to the whole flying thing." I smiled lightly at her. She looked to be 500-600. Her body was petey and frail. Her body screamed small and adorable. Kinda like a small little sister. She bowed politely almost falling to the side, I reached out and helped her straighten her form. "Do you want some pointers?" I smile politely, her eyes lit up and nodded frantically. I lowered her to the ground. We hit the floor. "Show me you're form on how you fly." She nodded and reached her arms to the sky as her legs were spread out. I walked up and put her arms to her side and lightly nudged her legs together. "You're arms can work either way but you're legs must always be together!" She nodded. "I know this may be personally but what are you?" "Oh I'm a Dretoff!" My eyes sparkled. "Really!!" She giggled then nodded. "So am I!" Her eyes lit up, I took her hand as we glided into the sky. She took my advice and kept her legs together but still had her arms out. "Woo-Hoo!!" I chuckled as I watched her soar through the icy air.

I rested in a tall birch tree, it's thick branches holding me up with ease. Below me was small pines, oak, sakura, and apple trees. The birch tree and some others were varly tall. It was almost as if it danced in the now starry sky. Were on school break and since I don't want to go to school and don't have a home. . .well not anymore. Wait! I could go visit Ray!! Can I? I tapped my chin and began to plan a visit. I just have to fly above the clouds and I do have his number. . .let's do it!

"Ray!" I shouted into the forest way, he told me to meet him here. Soon flew down Ray, his blue eyes danced with mine. I unfolded my purple leather wings and flew up to him, his short black hair bounced a little from the air. He smiled and hugged me, I hugged back. We had the close to the same skin color. He also had some cute freckles. It was funny when I was 13 I would tease him on how cute he looked, he would tease back and we would both blush. It was fun. His gently placed his hand on my head and pulled my one bang that stayed in front of my face. We both chuckled at our behavior. "So where we going?" He released my bangs and took my hand. I carried my back back, Yes it was small but I used an expansion spell. (Alex taught me it) At first I extended her hair, and let's say it was GORGEOUS! Until she cut it off. We both flew over the wild forest, I spotted some werewolves and vampires. At least I think they were, I kept on flying next to his side. I remember when he would hold me and we would fly. That is really the only reason I learned flying so quickly. We soon landed in a old willow tree, it's trunk was huge! We stopped at the bottom and walked in hand in hand.


	11. 11

He set his hand to the smooth base, it glowed and then a door appeared. He squeezed my hand and I smiled, this is where I was raised. Yeah he brought me too the clouds, which we stayed for a little then he got a home to himself. He still hasn't told me why. We walked in it was tidy and clean, telling me he's been here alot. Or just came today and cleaned the place. He released my hand as I began to look around and look at some of the old photos me and him took. One of them is when we first met, apparently one of his friends is a photographer and likes to take pictures and we were his latest subjects. It was kinda funny. . .until Ray froze him to the ground. AKA cloud, still funny though, even after that he still kept coming. I chuckled at the picture of our favorite photographer and Ray's best friend and brother. They were twins other then Rin had green eyes. He always said I would be something amazing one day too. I slowly walked down the hall going into my blue and purple bedroom. They were my favorite colors, not just because of my hair but they meant something, but I could never explain it. Everytime I try too remember past when I met Ray. . .it's a big blur and I get a headache and end up passing out. It scares Ray half to death too. I ran my fingers over the willow painting, I always loved to paint, I looked around and found my old acrylic set. You could tell this room has not been touched in years. I looked at the blue bed, it had paint splatters from when I would stand on he bed and paint the ceiling. I started to gaze up to the ceiling seeing the starry night I painted. It was only half done. The blue slowly faded to a purple then a light pink clouds that turned to a reddish sky. Where the sky was close to black a bright moon hung, it illuminated the sky. I sat on the blue bed, I flopped back and stared at the ceiling. I need to practice painting before I do the stars. I heard a slight knock then a creak of the bed. "What do you want to do?" I bit my lip lightly, then looked to Ray. "How about we catch up?" He looked shocked then smiled nodding. I sat up and went into the living room with him. I flopped on the couch setting my bag next to me. He chuckled, and sat in front of me.

We were cooking some rubens, oh and Rin was coming over. Ray was stirring up some peas and helping me with flipping these things. I was starting to get aggravated with this plastic spatula. The rueden was everywhere! I heard a sigh and soon strong arms wrapped around me, they were cold to the touch but had this warmth. Just as I remember when I first woke up here. He placed his hand over mine resting his chin on my shoulder. "Watch okay?" Nodding he held the top bread with his fingers and he help flip the sandwitch over, before his finger touch the burning metal he slipped it away. The reuben had no damage and looked. . .perfect. I wonder how many of these he made while I was gone? It's been almost a year. He helped me with a couple more, I kinda lost count after four. He released me as I picked up the last one and sat it on the plate with the spatula. He checked the peas he's been stirring and turned them off and stirred it one more time. I wonder what species he is? He knows what I am. . .but what is he? We set up the plates as a flash was heard, we looked towards the tall male holding a camera. I shook my head as Ray glared at him. It was kinda cute and funny. I giggled as the boys started to argue, I clapped my hands together causing them to look towards me. "Are you guys going to eat?" They nodded detached themselves and sat down, I was in the middle.

I was stretched out in a recliner as we watched a movie, my wings were spread out and my ears and tail shown. Not like they weren't showing the entire time. We were watching Alice in Wonderland. I could feel Ray's eyes on me, he's been acting strange lately. I wonder if he's okay? Rin had left, saying his son is sick. I wonder if I could meet him one day? A low sigh escaped my lips, a dinging sound rang through my ears. I picked up my phone an looked at the text.

Hey Zera I came back early, where are you?

I'm at a friends house, I won't be back till break is over.

I put my phone down and huffed out. "Is everything okay?" I looked to Ray, my eyes seemed to soften as my temper cooled off. "One of my friends decided to come back early, but I don't want to go back." My phone dinged again. I just ignored it, Zhen stop trying to get me down their! Ray got up and took the phone that layed on my leg, he rested on the arm behind my head. I laid my head on his leg as he read over the messages, I could of swore an unknown emotion flashed through his eyes. He already knows my password and it doesn't bother me. I know his aswell, I turned ignoring the tv and laid my arms on his leg resting my head on them. He glanced my way and seemed to re-read the messages. "I'm glad you found some friends." I nodded with a small smile on my lips. My phone dinged again. "Want me to read the other two?" I nodded.

Aww, come on. At least tell me where you are!?

Zera? Are you dead?

I sweat dropped, as Ray gave me a what-the-hell look. I sighed and held out my hand. He gave it too me. I began to type.

No I'm not coming, and I am NOT dead. And you will not know my location.

I sighed and handed it back to him, a small smirk seemed to play on his lips as he read the message. I began to rest my head on his lap again. I bet he's playing video games by now. A small music was heard from my phone, yep knew it! I small laugh escaped my lips, he looked down. A small smirk played upon his lips. I chuckled lightly, as he slipped next to me on the recliner. I laid my head on his chest watching him game on my phone. It was a simple game to where you just raise a baby dragon, along with designing its skin and deciding the element you want it to be. Mine was a light dragon and his was a dark. We usually brawl against each other just for fun. I have about 2-3 dragons, my main one is the light one. The others are too young to decide what they are. Ray slipped his free arm around my waist, I snuggled closer. I felt my ears flatten and my tail wrap around one of his legs. He slightly flinched, as my tail grazed his skin from a hole in his jeans. But relaxed afterwards, he reached to pet my tail, until I pulled it away quickly. "No touchy!" He looked at me shocked then chuckled and held up his hands in a playful manner. I wrapped my tail back around his leg then relaxed. He went back to playing his game, his soft breathing echoed into my ear as I slowly fell asleep.

I slightly stretched and looked around, Ray was nowhere to be found. My phone was next to me plugged in charging. I looked at it, I have 4 missed calls and 8 text messages. I sighed and unlocked my phone, their all from Zhen. I rolled my eyes and decided to put my ringer on silence. I began to look through my games, until the door creaked open. I looked over the couch my ears perked up. They immediately flattened when a girl walked in, she was dressed nicely. She had long bright teal hair, black eyes and a light tan on her skin. Her lips were dusted with a pink, and she had mascara and eyeliner on. It made you draw in, like her eyes were a pit of darkness. She walked over, I flattened my ears and hid my wings. She looked over the couch, a cold glare went through me. It sent shivers down my spine, she looked to be older than Ray. She put up a fake smile. "Oh hey, can you tell me where Ray is?" I shook my head, as she sighed out. Until the door slammed open with a very mad looking Ray. I've only seen him like this a few times. His long teeth were bared, his big black bat wings spread out a little and last his eyes turn to a bloody red. A low feral growl escaped his lips, basically meaning get-away-from-her-and-get-out! She glared at him as he stood up straight for his regular height, she gulped. "Fine! But you'll have to do it at one point!" He growled again but more harsher, I got up off the couch and walked up to him. I lightly held his arms, and used my thumb to rotate circles on his arms. The female schoffed. "If you haven't done it already!" He wrapped his arms around me baring his teeth and glaring at the female. She shook lightly then left quickly, once the door closed. I raised my hand and stroked his strong jaw line, he looked down. "Calm down, okay?" He sighed and closed his eyes opening them again to reveal a bright blue. He lowered his head to my neck nuzzling my skin. It tickled a little but he needed to calm down. His arms tightened a little, as I rubbed his back up and down, going around his wings. A low sigh escaped my lips.

We now sat on the couch, both of our wings were visible. I crossed my arms and puffed out my cheeks. "Ray you need to tell me what species you are!" He gulped and slightly crawled over and sat closer. He lightly took my arm, his breath fanned my neck and a little on my ear. 'Don't tell anyone.' I nodded a little. 'I'm a Devil Angel and the reason why that bosom came in was because she's trying to find me a mate.' My face went pale and a heavy blush appeared on my face. He backed away a light blush on his skin. I looked down embarrassed by this specific topic. Then my mind reverted to what she said last. 'If you haven't done it already!' I gulped, there's a huge age gap though!? Their was a little of awkward silence until I looked up to see him looking at me. He quickly turned his head, covering his mouth, his face went a new shade of red. Wait. . .red eyes, wings, fangs? I wonder if Rose is a Devil Angel. "Hey Ray, do you know a female named Rose?" He thought for a moment then went pale but nodded. "H-How do you know her name?!" I looked him in the eye, fear present on them. "She's my friend and I was wondering if you two were the same species?" He scratched the back of his head. He got closer once more, laying his arm over my shoulders. "She is, and the most powerful one at that." My eyes widened, Rose is the alfa!?


	12. 12

My mouth slightly dropped. Rose is the most powerful?! But how, I mean she is strong. But the strongest of her kind!? How? "Or so what I've heard. She hangs out with a group. They seem to up her game on some strengths. Her best friend May is faster than her in flight, and her mate Ruvel is stronger then her strength wise. From what I've heard Rose main strength is her magic." I nodded and slightly leaned on his arm, draping my legs over his. I felt my ears twitch about and my tail was lightly swishing from side to side. A low sigh escaped my lips, as my ears flattened. Ray rubbed my back slightly, it felt nice. "Do all Devil Angels have magic?" "Yes they do, we can learn any magic. It's also very powerful, especially when we use our main elements." My ears perked, I moved my head to rest on his shoulder to look at him. A small smirk present on my features. "What's yours?" He chuckled lightly. "All Devil Angel's have two main powers." He held up two fingers. "Mine are ice and iron." "Iron?" He nodded then held up his arm, in a matter of seconds it turned to a silver and was harder than rocks. My ears perked up. "Cool!" "I have simple spells of plant, dimond and I have healing saliva." I cocked my head to the side, healing saliva? How does he know that? He chuckled slightly. "You can find out by putting saliva on a open wound. The more ampt you are in power the faster the healer's body heals. But it's not a spell you have to be born with it, usually Devil Angel's are born with this capability. That's why their aren't that many of us. You know the easers?" I nodded, knowing full well on those creatures. "They hunt us and they have a knack for blood." I shivered slightly, He held his now smooth hand over my face. Running his thumb over my cheek. Ray as always been muscular, but not large. Just well toned, not completely ripped. "I'm very happy you are not one. I'm so happy that they haven't found you out. You need to keep your species a secret as much as me." I leaned my four head against his, we use to always do this. It seemed to be our connection. We are very close. Wait does he have a job? Or as he been sulking in here the entire time? A devilish smirk appeared, he seemed to pale a bit but still kept his smile. "Hey Ray?" "Yeah?" "You could run as a teacher at my school. Plus it would be nice to see you." He chuckled. "Zera, you are very mischievous." I chuckled, he as no idea.

"Hey Zera, do you know where the deodorant is?" I looked behind me from my cooking. "No, I haven't." He scratched his head and started to look around. I was stirring some Hamburger helper, it was the cheeseburger kind. Along with some peas. I turned the burner on to low and set a lid on the pot. I whipped my hands on a rag, then went to look for Ray's axe deodorant.

I sighed out, we were flying at the moment and it was pretty fun. His brother Rin was here taking pictures of the amazing scenery. We were flying right over a freshwater stream. It seemed to shimmer in the light, I slightly tilted myself to let my wings touch the water. It's cool but nice at the same time. I heard the males chuckle. I scooped up some water with my wings and splashed Ray with it. He stopped mid flight shaking off his now drenched shirt. I stifled a laugh as clicks of a camera were heard. "Oh it's on!" He did the same with his wings only managing to get my arm as I dodged his blow. Soon we both were splashing each other with water. After we were both drenched and laughing we sit down on the bank to catch our breath. Rin is behind us still taking pictures of us and laughing his butt off. All of a sudden an idea struck me and a large cheshire grin spread across my face. Ray gives me a confused look before catching onto my plan, and his face breaks into a mischievous smirk. While Rin is laughing at us he had ended up bending and holding his stomach completely oblivious to the fact I was standing in front of him while Ray stands behind him. I clear my throat making him look up at me, he looks up at me confused as he notices my grin. Cautiously he straightens up and slowly takes a few steps backwards only to bump into his brothers chest. His eyes widen as he finally realizes what we were planning. "No, no, no!" He exclaims frantically trying to escape only to be stopped by his brother. In seconds he was sandwiched between us. He tried to get out of our grasp but failed miserably. "Zera, Ray!" He whined, we both chuckled and unleashed him. We spread out our wings and started to fly, Rin pouted and spreaded his feathered wings. The strange thing was that they were more of a midnight blue then a black like Ray's. I looked forwards to see oranges, yellows, light blue, purples, and pinks. They seem to decorate and paint the sky. I could hear faint clicks as we started to fly in the direction of Ray's house, which happened to be towards the now painted sky.

"Wow!" I turned from my painting to see Ray. I was just now doing the finishing touches, and I'm pretty sure I have paint in my hair. "Do you like it?" He looked aw struck, his eyes were wide and he had slightly parted lips. I did one last star, then got off the stool and looked towards the ceiling. The smooth surface made the wall look almost real. I smiled, then looked towards Ray. His mouth was slightly parted, he's seems happy. "You haven't even gotten rusty!?" I chuckled nervously and kicked some pieces of paper away. Hopping he didn't notice. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, making a small blush appear. Why am I blushing!? He nuzzled the crook of my neck, making my face burn brighter. "It's amazing!" I smiled, why am I acting like this? His icy hands rested on my stomach, it felt nice. I rested my arms over his, I could of swore he blushed too. But maybe I was mistaken. We stayed like that for a while and then looked towards the ceiling. All colors of stars dusted the painting. A low sigh escaped our lips, this is nice.

Today is the day I go back to school, and Ray's gonna fly/walk me their. I smiled at him. He took my hand as we took off into the sky. Ray wore my back back, refusing to give it to me.

"Ray?" He hummed softly looking towards me. "Are you going to become a teacher?" He tapped his chin. "Depends if they want me?" He smiled a toothy grin, I wanted to hug him so badly right now. In seconds he swept me up into his arms. A low blush came across my face, as we hovered in the air. We buried our noses in each others necks. "Zera!?" My ears perked up as we both look to the way our school was. It was Askin, I smiled brightly. But when I tried to leave Ray's grasp, it tightened. I looked back towards him. His head lowered to my ears. 'He's and easer, don't trust him.' I didn't take my eyes off Askin, but slightly nodded. His grip eased out, as we both flew to him. "Hey Askin, how's it been?" He chuckled lightly. "Just flying around and such." I nodded, I decided to stay on edge. Not wanting anyone to get hurt, but also. . .afraid on what he could do. Soon we all flew to school.

"Not to be rude or anything but who are you?" Askin spoken while pointing a claw at Ray, he smiled lightly. "I'm Ray." Askin kinda glared at him. "What are you to Zera?" This made us both blush, we looked to each other. We were so sure on the answer weeks ago. But now, since I'm older I have no clue. "Ask Zera, it's her choice." I could feel Askin's eyes burn into the back of my head. I would of went on the other side of Ray, but I don't want a all out brawl to happen. Then I spotted the school. "Hey look were here!" Askin looked towards the school, I already knew Ray seen it. Me and Ray landed without a sound, but Askin landed with a loud thud. Dretoff's don't make sounds when they land. Askin parted from our group then we went to the office.

"Ms. Dragon? What are you doing here?" I stepped to the side. "My friend wanted to get a job here." She looked Ray up and down, a small flush came to the assistant Principal's face. Ray shifted obviously uncomfortable. She moved her long blonde hair with a slip of her fingers, her yellow eyes showed seduction. The only thing that seemed not be based off of yellow was her dark skin. You could see flashes of deadly white fangs underneath her painted lips. The ring on her finger spoke she wasn't supposed to be doing this, but her actions spoke other wise. I cleared my throat, annoyed. "Mrs. Tinta?" She snapped out of her gaze and gave a bored expression to me. "We need to speak with Mr. Tinta." She blushed in embarrassment but nodded. Ray followed behind me as we entered his office. Mrs. Tinta is of the japanese culture, so she bowed her head then quickly walked away. "What was that?" "She's originated from japan, so that's her way of saying sorry." "Oh." We stepped into Mr. Tinta's office. "Hello Ms. Dragon. Nice to see your doing well." I nodded as we both sat in the swivel chairs that were only a few feet away from his red wood desk. Everything on it seemed to be perfect and clean. I looked up to the male, he had light blue hair cole black eyes and a peachy skin color. He had a few wrinkles here in their despite his young age. "What brings you and your friend upon this fine day?" I smiled brightly, then motioned for Ray to introduce himself. Ray reached out a hand which Mr. Tinta gladly took. "I'm Ray Night, I came to apply for a job here." The older male smiled brightly. "Okay can you give me your age and why you wanted to join. Along with what subject you will like to teach?" Ray nodded and sat his hand to the side of his body. "I'm 1304, I came to join mostly because of Zera. She gave me the idea and since I have nothing better to do, I decided why not. It really doesn't matter what subject I teach, I'm certified in all." "Can you tell me your favorite subject?" Ray pondered for a moment. "I have to say art or math. I'm naturally good at math and art. But I prefer to do art anyday." I lightly chuckled, making them both look at me. "Sorry it's just kinda funny." "What is Ms. Dragon?" "Ray is the one who got me into painting and art all together. He always seemed to enjoy himself." Ray blushed while Mr Tinta smiled brightly. "Art it is then." Our eyes widened. "I got the job?" He nodded, a huge smile crept onto my lips. We got up and thanked him. "Ms. Dragon, please show Mr. Night to the old art room. Once the room is cleaned and of his liking then he will start. I will have you in his class as well. I nodded as we began our journey to WY101.

"This is it." I opened the old wooden door. The room was dark but large and spacious. Ray flicked on the lights. The walls were a dull white, it gave off a need for color. Along with some dull grey desk and squeaky iron chairs. Ray ran a finger across the main desk. He pressed his fingers together after looking at it. "Dusty." I nodded, then a small smile crept onto his face. "Want to help me paint these walls?" I sly smile crept onto my face. "Uh duh!" He chuckled as we went to the back to find paint supplies and such. "Paint whatever you think." I nodded and looked at the blank walls. I have a amazing idea!

I used my arm to wipe the sweat from my four head and looked up to the painted walls. I painted my group of friends onto the walls. Of course I asked them, they were shocked but agreed. I painted some art utensils and a seasons theme. That stretched one of the longer walls. I did a small starry sky to where Ray would be sitting. Oh while I was painting Ray was cleaning up everything and switching the chairs and desk to match the red wood desk. "Ray, take a picture!" He chuckled as he took a picture of me standing in front of the seasons. My hair was pulled back and my clothes decorated in colors of paint. I'm pretty sure that my face had splotches of colors as well. I ran up next to him, looking at the photo. His arm now draped over my shoulder. I was shorter than Ray by a couple feet, probably two. But that never stopped me from messing with his spiky black hair. Especially since it's really soft! I chuckled lightly at me in the photo. "Just like old times, huh?" I nodded. "Instead it's surprisingly better than the other ones!" This made him chuckle. "You're artwork is amazing, no matter what you paint!" "I still need to work on markers and some more crayons." He nodded hesitantly. "Yeah you do have a point their." I lightly hit his shoulder which he rubbed, making a face of misery and pain. I held my mouth to keep laughter from spilling out. "You got stronger, now you're punches actually hurt!" I scratched the back of my head while laughing nervously. "My bad, I've been training and still haven't got to fight anyone." He tilted his head as we both sat on the new chairs. "Why?" "They said I'm too fragile." I quoted my fingers around 'too fragile,' truefully it got on my nerves. He let out an annoyed sigh. "Then ditch you're group and go spar with someone else." "Can't." "Why?" "Not allowed." I annoyed grumble escaped his lips. . .well more like a growl then a grumble. "You can fight with me after school then." I could of swore my face was a lightbulb for how happy I was. I engulfed him into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He chuckled and returned the hug. "No problem." His voice was husky yet smooth, I kinda liked it. We stayed like that for a couple minutes until a low knock was heard. We unravel ourselves as Ray made his way to the door. "You must be Mr. Night." Spoke a fenimum voice, why do I feel so angry right now? Ray nodded, letting in a tall slender female. Her silver hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her red eyes had crinkles, that came with old age. She had high cheekbones that seemed to dance with her smile lines, that only seemed to make her look prettier. Is she that human? I bowed in respect, a light musical chuckle escaped her throat. I raised my head, she honestly looked fragile to the touch. Her pale skin and rosy cheeks were the only thing indicating life. "You must be Ms. Dragon, I am glad on what you and Mr. Night did with the room." I could of swore her eyes sparkled at the now cleaned and organised room. "Thank you Ma'dam." She smiled lightly. "Please dear call me Rozita." I smiled back at her. "Thank you Rozita, my name is Zera." She nodded, then turned her attention back to Ray who was smiling at the both of us. I noticed one one of her long slender fingers she wore a ring. She must be married. "Okay Mr. Night, hears the school schedule on art and I will come back and visit to see your progress. I suggest you treat Zera here like a student during class, okay?" We both blushed but nodded. "Good, now good bye Zera and Mr. Night." She bowed slightly then left. What does tomorrow hold for us? "Ray, I'm going to go to my dorm. I'll see you tomorrow." He chuckled. "Okay Zera see yeah and remember address me as Mr. Night tomorrow." Mr. Night sounded so foreign. "Then you have to call me Ms. Dragon." We both chuckled at each other, I waved then left. Why does my heart feel like it's about to leap out of my chest? I grasped my loose blue tank that was splattered with paint. Why was I so. . .jealous? No I can't be in love, can I?


	13. 13

I was walking to art, and very annoyed. Off to both of my sides are Askin and Zhen, glaring daggers at each other. I rolled my eyes quickly walking up to Yin and Yang, happening they don't follow. I don't want to be in the middle of a dog and Nature God's war. I huffed out a breath unable to catch up to the opposing dragons. Until I felt someone touch my shoulder, I looked to my side to see Rose. I smiled at her and she smiled back. My eyes directed to her ears and tail. They were the same color as her hair and wings. "Rose?" I pointed to her ears, she giggled slightly. "I'm in partial of my true form. If I had my wings out I would be in my true form." I nodded as we continued to walk. Then a bluenette who was shorter than Rose by ALOT, came skipping and engulfing the Devil Angel in a tight hug. I stood their in awe, how is she not dead?! "May!?" A loud growl sounded form Rose and a male, I looked back to see the red head Zhen hangs out with. Now that I'm staring down at him from a tree, he was pretty good looking. Better than most males would look. He had peachy skin, dark chocolate brown eyes and red hair that reached to his neck. He had a strong jawline and button nose. You could see his clenched fangs as he growled at the bluenette they called May. I looked over to May seeing her help up a dizzy Rose. She snapped out of it pretty quickly, once May waved some perfume in her face. Which ended up in her gagging and running behind the red head. "Hey brother can I see Rose?" Their siblings? She began to tie up her midnight hair showing off her bronze skin, that was darker than Rose's. Her yellow eyes had a glint of innocence, but her fanged smile said otherwise. I had a feeling that Rose and the redhead were dating. I cleared my throat as May was about to grab Rose's arm. "Sorry Zera, trying not to get killed!" I was shocked, was this her real personality? I nodded and waved. "See you in class!" She nodded a terrified but happy smile laid upon her lips. I trudged my way to class, still hoping that the war was over.

When I first walked in all I heard were whispers, and honestly it made me mad, really mad. "Is he the new art teacher?" "He's hot." "No more like drop dead gorgeous!" I mentally slapped my head hearing a group of girls squeal in delight. Ray, I mean Mr. Night just finished attendance. Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've heard Ray's last name. Ray Night. I felt my heart take a leap, why does my heart keep doing that!? I looked to Ra-er I mean Mr. Night and listen to his lecture.

"Ms. Dragon see me after class." I nodded hearing more comments. "No fair why does she get to stay!?" "Probably got in trouble for sleeping in class." Did I fall asleep?! I stayed in my seat waiting for others to exit, Zhen walked up and handed me a note then left. While Rose gave me a reassuring nod and left to meet her friends. I sighed, if only they knew that Mr. Night was in fact the one who raised me. He was in his desk and waiting for the door to click close, that would lock anyone from getting in. "Ms. Dragon?" I looked up and stood leaving my bag on the table. "Yes, Mr. Night?" "Are you okay?" He gave me a solemn look, I looked down. I kept tossing and turning last night. I couldn't sleep due to excitement, but that's a little too embarrassing to tell anyone. Even Yang looked at me as if I was crazy to go to school. "Ms. Dragon? Zera?" My ears perked up, a small smile placed his solemn look, he stood and engulfed me into a hug. Which I gratefully accepted. "You need to sleep." I let out a small sigh. "No training until you're fully rested!" I giggled as he chuckled with his own comment. "Unfair." I fakley pouted, we were both looking up at each other. He let out a long sigh. "You're a pain." "But I'm your pain." We both laughed at our selves. Hi hands rested on my hip as my hands rested on his chest. My heart seemed to leap at his touch. "Get some rest, okay?" I hesitantly nodded, knowing that I won't be getting any rest tonight. He looked at me sharply, I felt a heat rise to my shoulders and cheeks. "Zera." He knew that I wouldn't be getting any sleep, just by the look on my face. He looked at me sternly. "Why?" I sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. "We'll, my friends birthday is coming up, and it's a surprise." I'm dead.

I told my friends I was inviting one of my older friends over. Specifically the one I was with the summer break. "Tell us about him!" A small blush stained my skin, why now?! Yin, Fay-lan, Lilly, Rose, May, Raven, and a little girl named Asuki. She is younger than Raven, but almost the same height as her. She as bronze skin, same as Rose. Along with lime green eyes and red hair. Her bright red hair was pulled into a tight bun, no one knew exactly how long it was. She had long bangs that covered her left side of the face completely. Along with a huge scar on her right hip, it seemed to dig into her tiny waist. On her left side was red plus signs, same color as her hair. They travel up under her shirt and to the part under her arm. She wore a blue belly shirt with rolled up long sleeves, which also left her neck covered. Along with a deep red skinny jeans, and black knee high boots. If she wasn't so short she would of been mistaken as an adult. As if they read my mind they shooed, Zhen, Askin, Poe, Yang, red head guy, a silver haired guy, and a blue haired guy. "Now spill, will tell Alex when all the boys leave!" I sighed, so doomed. "We'll he raised me, at least what I remember. He was quiet and shy at first, which also had a mysterious aroma. We also use to live in the clouds but moved because I couldn't fly. Along with not knowing what species I am." I chuckled nervously as they pushed me to tell them more. "After a year or so, he warmed up to me. He was sweet, generous, kind, and caring. We were and are still really close." The group nodded, they all circled me and Asuki was hugging my tail playing with the fluff. Raven was on a chair examining my ears and leather wings. I had warned her not to touch the spikes, for how sharp they are and she could cut herself, harshly. Other then that some stood while a couple sat to listen. "Continue please." Raven whispered into my ear, I didn't know she was listening. A light blush stained my skin, as I sighed heavily. Which only caused the group to itch closer. "Is he hot?" I looked to Lilly, she is dead if she repeats what I'm about to say. "Y-yes." Curse my stuttering, I knew my face was a tomato by now. . .or a strawberry. Lilly had a huge evil smirk on her face, I felt my ears flattened, as Raven began to push them back up. "Who is he?" "You'll find out tonight." They nodded in excitement, only if they knew.

All the boys were back in and Ray just texted me, he was on his way. Asuki seemed to follow my tail and play with it or sleep on it. She was really adorable. "Asuki, let's play!" I looked down to see Raven, help Asuki up and they both began to play in the corner. Making sure to not get in anyone's way. I chuckled lightly as a knock sounded the room. "I'll get it!" They nodded, but I knew they were curious on who it was and I had a feeling some of the boys were listening on our conversation. I opened the door to see Ray, I hugged him. "They might question you." I whispered into his ear, he chuckled. "Don't worry, I had to deal with screaming or fainting girls. So I should be fine." I chuckled this time and lead him in by his hand. "Hey guys this is Ray." Some of the girls jaw dropped, and Zhen's. I chuckled as most of them came over. "So you raise Zera?!" He nodded, tightening his grip on my hand. "How long have you known each other?" Ray tapped his chin, the room seemed a little cold. Like someone was glaring at us. I looked around and saw Zhen glaring at our entwined fingers. I sighed lightly, boys are annoying. "I've known her since she was 10." Rose and Lilly's mouth slacked a little. They always act so strange. "Where was she afterwards, before she met you?" He looked down to Asuki, but shrugged. "She never told me." Now all eyes were on me, I held my head down. "I don't remember, I have amnesia." Ray scratched the back of his head, as an awkward silence filled the room. I cleared my throat. "We should continue to set up the rest of the party and hope Alex doesn't come in!" The girls smirked. "Hey Zera, Mr. Night, how about you go distract her! Will tell you when to come!" We both sighed but agreed.


	14. 14

A low groan escaped my lips, as I flopped onto Ray's bed. I was at his dorm, sprawled out across the bed. The party was a success plus millions and billions of questions about me and Ray. Neither of us answer 'Are you dating' question, Zhen stormed out. I wonder why...eh. I figure it out later. I heard a small flash. "Rin, go take pictures of Ray!" He chuckled but went to find the Devil Angel. I wonder what Rin is? Could he be a Devil Angel? Or is it just Ray and Rin is something else. I felt a hand trail up and down my spine, right between my wings. I moved to where they could scratch my back better. "Nice to see you're awake." I chuckled but a heavy blush crept onto my skin, from his husky voice. Why did it sound like silk but so husky!? I sat up, my hair covering most of my face. "Hey Ray?" He sat on the bed, moving some strands to scratch my back. He was careful not to cut himself on my wings. I wrapped my tail around my body, playing with the fur on it. Asuki was right, my tail is soft! "Can you braid?" He hummed to himself, thinking. "I'm pretty sure I can." I smiled lightly. "Can you braid my hair?" He nodded, I felt his fingers weave through my hair separating it into three parts. I kinda knew that Rin was taking pictures. He started to overlap and fold the hair in. He was pretty quickly at this. He tapped my shoulder and I handed him a hair tie. "Bun?" "Not this time." He set the braid gently on my back. My hair now reached to the bending in my knees. Ever since I got my powers, my hair has been growing like a weed. I looked behind me, touching the braid. Then smiling up at Ray. "Thank you Ray!" He nodded and smiled, pushing my bangs out of my face. A deep blush started to appear as he rested his forehead on mine. "R-Ray!?" I heard a gasp then some scurrying, must be Rin. Ray closed his eyes and sighed out. "Zera?" I notice a tinge of pink that seeped into his skin, now that I'm closer. Ray truly is a handsome male. "Y-Yes?" Curse my stuttering. He intertwined our fingers and set an arm around my shoulder. "What are we?" I felt my face burn, as I let out a breath I didn't know about. "I-uh." He smiled. "If you're unsure just say so." I nodded at him. "I don't know, sorry I couldn't answer." His smile softened. "It's fine." He released me then walked off. I watched his figure disappear. Ray, just give me some time.

A loud clash of swords sounded through the training grounds. I looked up and gave the boys a small smile. It's been a week since the incident with me and Ray, but we are still very close. Actually I think we got closer. Askin and Zhen were at each other's throats. I shook my head, Askin refused to use his magic. So now plants are keeping him from moving. I sighed, then in a matter of seconds. Zhen was on his back with Askin pointing his sword to his temple. "Point Askin!" He nodded then helped Zhen up. I sighed, the score was 20 to 20. Next point gets to fight me. I flew up to a nearby tree, got out my phone and played on it.

"I win!" They both shouted, out of breath. I groaned in annoyance. "How about you both fight me?" They looked at me. "Huh!?" Baka's. "Fight me, both of you at the same time." They sweat dropped, I've been training with Ray and I've gotten pretty good. Not as good as Ray, but pretty good. "Would that be fair?" I crossed my arms, my sword shook with anticipation. "Does it look like I care?!" They gulped but nodded, they got in their fighting positions. I drew my sword, gasps were heard around the training ground. I mentally rolled my eyes, then changed to my Dretoff form. I pointed a sharp claw at them. "Come at me!" They charged full speed, I blocked their swords with mine. I could feel my sword pulse, they both jumped away. My ears perked and tail swished, I spread my wings in a defensive manner. This was not going to be easy. I swung my sword to the left blocking Askin, as I use an enchantment to block Zhen. Small whispers and murmurs were heard from the crowd. I'm not going to be a pushover. I leaped back and flew a little into the air, doing a small enchantment of fire to burn the vines springing towards me. I bared my fangs, in distaste. I knocked down Zhen, he was out. I looked over to Askin, he looked mortified. Zhen got up and went to the side. I sheived my sword and bared my fangs, showing my deadly claws. I notice he wasn't using a sword, just mere daggers. They had a blood stained adge, showing they've been used many times. The silver blade gleamed in the light. We attack each other, lound clashes of claws and blades ranged in my ears. He unfolded his feathered wings, I forgot his wings were feathered. The fight went into the air, I felt something swarm my body. I attacked it, shredding it with my claws. A classic spell of red fire, it just acts as if it was a animal or something, depending on the user. I bared my fangs, as my tail swished ferociously. He flew down, trying to touch the ground. I flew after him, crunching my wings closer and closer to my body. Making my speed increase. "Askin." His eyes widened, I stood in front of him, my sword pressed to the tip of his neck. He seemed to have froze. "I won." I went to my regular form, put my sword away and pranced off, I giggled has a loud sigh was heard and a thud.

Me, Rose, May and Ruvel, or the read head is what I like to call him. Were all doing a competition, to see who can hang upside down the longest. Ruvel was already out and asleep on a neer branch, well at least I think he is? "Hey Rose how long have we been hanging here?" She brought out a green phone, that had purple writing on the back. I think it said 'THIS IS NOT YOU'RE PHONE' or something like that. I know that it's not Rose's phone, must be her sister or something. Mostly because Ruvel as two phones in his hands, one red the other black. I bet Roses is the red one! "We've been hangin here for about an hour or two." I nodded and notice May was asleep...how? No what never mind. I crossed my arms, my tail blew through the calm breeze, along with my long purple locks. I sighed, I was too scared to cut my hair. Mostly because it might grow back in the day, or longer. I shivered, I have enough trouble with just this much! I pulled out my phone and looked through some old photos that Rin had sent me. I chuckled as some were me doing the strangest things. My ears perked as I looked at a photo of me on my 12 birthday. I was in Ray's arms, bridal style and had my arms hooked around his neck and one leg in the air. We were both laughing our heads off, because I had just fell off the near clift. When Ray happened to catch me. I looked at his midnight bat wings, his hair was a mess and a tinge of pink stained his pale skin. His blue eyes showed he was beyond worried, I wonder how Rin even got this picture!? I heard a soft thump. I looked over to see May still passed out, but on the ground. I looked to Rose who was holding back a giggle. "Ruvel, can you take May to Marshall?" Redhead got up, stretched and showed off his bright red wings. "Course." He flew down scooping up the small girl and flew off. "To the death?" Rose nodded. "To the death!" We both chuckled and began to test our limits. Rose hung with just one leg while I held using my tail, it kinda hurt. But I was not going to lose. We hung like that for some time, until Asuki came up and scared the daylights out of Rose, who fell right into Ruvel's arms. I awed which got many glares from the two. I giggled and felt my tail slip, u-oh. Now I'm falling, I began to spread my wings. But was caught, I looked to the person who just saved me. "Ray?What are you doing way out here?" He chuckled. "I was going to ask you the same." I wrapped my arms around his neck and shifted to where my wings wouldn't cut him. We slowly flew to the ground, I presume that their teasing about me and Ray. "I was looking at a nearby aroma." "What do you mean?" I cocked my head to the side. "Like, um it's hard to explain." "Can I come?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Shure." I shot my hands up and held a leg in the air. "YAAY!" He chuckled and sat me down. "See yeah guys, I'm going with Ray. If that's okay?" They nodded, Rose smirked at Ray. He looked to the side, embarrassed. "See you later Zera!" I giggled has May engulfed me into a hug. I spread my wings and took off with Ray, I looked back and waved. They giggled and waved to me then went to do whatever.

I touch the moist grass, the water seeped into my skin. Chilling me to the bone, Ray looked to me. A worried expression held onto his features, I gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry." He smiled back then nodded. We walked further into the thick taiga. My eyes began to wonder, I ran my hand against the smooth wood of a sequoia. I looked at the intimidating tree. Must be more than a century old. "Zera!" I ran ahead to see Ray. "Sorry, got distracted." He smiled and took my hand, intertwined our fingers. "Let's go." Nodding we walked side by side. We walked into a area of blue spruce trees. The white branches gave off a cool look, anyone who had light colored hair or skin could blend in here easily. My ear twitched to a swish of branches, I closed the small distance between me and Ray. "What's wrong?" "Someone's here." I clutched my rattling sword. "The sword, it wants you to draw it." Nodding I released his hand and drew my sword only to block an attack. "Thou shalt have no other gods before me!" A feminine voice shouted and another attack came. Was that the first commandment? "Thou shalt not make into the graven image!" Ray froze the attack, his eyes were now a bloody red. We bared our fangs. "Thou shalt not steal!" I cut through the blue and white ball of light with my sword. My Dretoff powers seeped through the sword, making it glow. I saw a blue and purple eye, staring at me in shock. I growled out, Ray held up his hand a ball of ice floating in his palm. Our backs were together. "Come out, NOW!" I growled out in a venomous voice, hesitantly a light blue haired girl came out. Her purple and blue eyes glassed over, she had a slight tan and her light blue hair seemed to disappear from the blue spruce. It seemed to match, even though the spruce is actually white. She wore a blue short skirt and a large white shirt, I notice she was barefoot. Like me. My ears flattened, and my tail swished. Both me and Ray walked over to the small girl, she seemed to be half my size. I crouched down. "Hello, what's your name?" She let out a small breath, probably relieved we weren't hear to hurt her. "I-I'm D-Desa." Her eyes traced my sword in my lap, she seemed to be memorizing it. "Is this thou sword?" She pointed to the blue blade, I nodded and put it in it's capsule. "Don't worry we're not going to hurt you, okay?" She nodded, I stood up and looked to Ray. He nodded. "Do you want one of us to carry you?" His voice was softer and more calm, like velvet. The girl thought for a moment. "Can thou fly?" We nodded and she waddled over to Ray and tugged on his pant leg. "Can thy carry me?" He nodded and picked up the small girl. I moved a strand of blue hair out of her eye. "Tell me where those the ten commands?" She looked shocked. "Thy knows commands?" "Not all of them just a few." "Can thou recite one thy know?" I thought for a moment and nodded. "Honor thy father and thy mother. Remember the Sabbath day to keep it holy. Thou shalt not take the name of the LORD thy God in vain." She nodded. "Tenth, ninth, and eighth commands. I trust thy." I giggled. "Call me Zera and this is Ray. Okay Desa?" Desa nodded and we flew up into the sky.

"Desa?" She looked over to me. "Is thy worried?" "No, just wondering." "What does thy w-wonder?" She tried her best to pronounce wonder, which she succeeded. "Where is thy's parents." Her eyes widened, we now rested at a small lake. Ray was getting some wood for a fire. "Thy never knew thy's parents." My eyes widened and I opened my arms, she stumbled into the embrace and snuggled her head to my chest. I can't believe someone would abandon this child, especially in that forest! You could here soft snores from the girl, she must be around 5 or 6. Could even be 10, just super short. I sighed out and waited for Ray to return.


	15. 15

"Okay class, the end of half semester is coming to a close. Today we will be practicing in the art of dance!" Crud, I can't dance! I sweat dropped at our teaches enthusiasm. Her name is Lilac Sheer, she as deep orange hair, bright orange eyes and a slight tan. "I will be deciding you're pairs, but since we have a extra I asked Mr. Night to come and dance with one of the students!" Our eyes met and a slim smirk appeared on his features. I practically ignored her paring, until he nodded at the teacher and walked to me. We now stood in front of each other, his arms crossed across his thin shirt. "Zera? Do you even know how to dance?" I sweat dropped and he chuckled at my response. "Okay class, watch carefully! First is the waltz!" We watched her and some random male dance in a circle, it was certainly slow. "Okay now you try!" Ray stood in front of me end held out his hand. I chuckled and took it, hearing some bickering from female students. He put one hand on his chest and the other in his hand. I can't reach his shoulder due to my height, I felt his hand rest on my side and we slowly just started spinning. I stepped on his feet a couple times, my ears always flattened. Luckily I was barefoot, you could hear some ouches from the others. His hand slipped from my waist spinning me in a small circle, then I came back and we were in the same position. We both chuckled/giggled at this. "Okay class!" We all stopped then turned to her. "We're going to up it just a little! We're doing the tango!" More than just me sweat dropped. Ray gripped my hand in reassurance, a slight smile tugged at my red lips. She danced with the random male one more, but the step sequence was more...intoxicating. She was a beautiful dancer, I am highly impressed. I turned to Ray, not very confident in my capability. Ray leaned down to my ear his warm breath fanned my wolf ears. "Follow my lead?" I nodded as he pulled me closer to where our chests touched. Some girls swooned at his boldness and the murmurs started again. I heard some music and we began to dance to the rhythm, I just went with the flow, letting my body take hold of the music. I spun, leaned down, but my eyes never left his. Our faces were very close, but we didn't seem to care. I could feel all eyes on us, but my mind wouldn't stop. It kept bringing my thoughts to him, the music ended, my leg wrapped around his torso and he held to were I wouldn't fall. A heavy blush crept onto my skin as our soft pants filled the silent air. A smile slipped onto Ray's lips, a light smile filled mine. A round of claps filed the air, making us freeze and blush even more before untangling ourselves, and bowing. "Good job!" We thanked the teacher, a loud ring sounded through the room. Time for my next class. Ray helped me gather my stuff and we walked to Art class.

"Half semester is finally OVER!" I giggled at Fay-Lan, Alex and Poe were out somewhere along with Yin and Yang. Zhen got dragged home, Mr.Strawberry put him in some intense training. Saying 'You need to learn this and that,' "Fairy Dust!" I giggled at Rose, oh how she loves to tease Fay-Lan. I'm still wondering where Fairy Dust came from. "Don't call me that!" Her voice was deadly and serious, which never seemed to affect the bronze female. "Nope!" She popped the 'p,' in three, two, one. "Rose!" "Fairy Dust?" "Quartz!" "FD?" "HOPE!!" She's ticked, Rose giggled and Fay-Lan groaned in annoyance. "Yeet?" "Rose get a head start!" She was already gone before I finished and so was Fay-Lan. I sighed out and spread my purple bat wings, taking off to Ray's place.

"Ray, I'm home!" I dropped my bag on the couch and walked up the stairs to his room. Opening the door, Ray was passed out on his desk a pair of slim reading glasses placed over his sleeping eyes. I giggled and walked over, straightened up his papers and was about to reach for his glasses. I crouched down and began to memorize his features, Ray truly is very handsome. I moved a stand of hair out of his eyes and took of the glasses folding them up and setting them off to the side. I smiled as soft snores echoed through the empty room. I wonder what happened to Knook? I haven't dreamed or heard him for a while? I sighed out and Ray stirred, whoops! He opened his eyes and rubbed them slightly, then looked over to me. A light pink blush stained his skin and a drowsy look stained his blue eyes. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my shoulders burying his nose in the crook of my neck. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, yeah he's out of it. I helped him up and walked over to his black bed, I gently laid him on it. His grasp tightened on my shoulders as he wrapped a leg around my torso. My tail flicked at his leg. "Ray, let me up." He growled, mentally rolling my eyes I poked his nose. "Ray, I need to check on Desa." His lips pressed in a firm line. We both kinda adopted Desa, she was perfectly fine with it. "Ray?" I changed my voice to silk, his eyes slowly opened a small hum coming from his throat. "You need to let me go." He tightened his grip, a small shudder shot through his spine. He buried his nose in the crook of my neck, I could feel a wetness on my shoulder. Is Ray crying? "Zera, please don't say that phrase ever again." My eyes widened and I began to stroke his back. Ray, why are you so hung up on that phrase? He moved his head to my chest, burying his face into my collarbone, his hair lightly tickled my neck. We stayed like this for a while until Desa came in and layed in between us.Ray's arms draped over both of us, along with mine. Desa was snuggled into Ray's chest while Ray was snuggled into mine. I lightly chuckled at this, I felt my eyes go heavy and drift.

"Princess? I looked up to Knook, ten I examined my long black nails. I'm in my Princess form? "Hey Knook. It's been a while." He chuckled, I looked at his slick silver hair. "Indeed it has, but unfortunately. This visit is because a foe is amongst us." "Let me guess Askin?" His mouth slightly dropped, a shocked expression was held in his eyes. Only moments later it dissipated and I was looking at a well composed Knook. "How did you know this Princess?" "Ray, he raised me." He shook his head then sat on a stump, I got up and drew my sword. "Hey Knook?" He hummed. "Why does my sword glow at some points?" "It's because you're getting stronger. The more power you have the brighter the sword glows. It's like showing off your power, you can hide it but it's not easy." "Can you teach me?!" He nodded and our training commenced.

I awoke to Desa, just Desa. Where did Ray go? I slowly sat up, making sure not to wake the girl. My ears perked at running water, shower? I sighed, picked up Desa and carried her to my room. Which is where she is sleeping and staying. I'll be in Ray's room. I blushed at the thought, me and him. I set her in my purple bed and covered her figure, tuking in the blankets I lifted her few bangs and placed a small kiss on her head. "Good night." I turned off the light and closed the door a little. I went back to Ray's room and flopped onto the bed. A couple minutes pass and I here Ray enter, I just buried my face into his pillows. "Zera, have you seen my shirt?" I lazily looked towards Ray, regretting it the minute I did. My face was REDDER than a tomato! I bet it! Ray stood their in all his hot glory, without a shirt an showing off his ripped stomach. My eyes traced from his pectorals to his eight pack and down to his v lines. I quickly averted my gaze and spotted his shirt on the floor under his desk. "I-It's under y-your desk." He chuckled and picked it up, only to drape it around his shoulders. I had sat up and watched as he walked closer only inches away from my face.I backed up a bit only for his arms to be on either side of me. Water dripped from his hair and onto my cheek, his hand caressed my cheek whipping the water away. "Zera?" "Y-Yes?" "You shouldn't be checking out you're teacher." My eyes widened and he kissed my forehead, then left. I touched my head, Ray? I got up slowly and went to the kitchen, Ray had his shirt on and a apron. By the smell ne must be making dasten, dasten is steak, egg and some cheese wrapped in a croissant. It was simple but it taste amazing! I noticed he had some carrots for the side, I walked up and wrapped my arms around his waist. I knew my face was red again, I felt his body stiffen. ''Zera?'' I tightened my grip. ''Yes.'' I heard a small click of then oven, he was putting them in the oven, te can of carrots just sat their. In second I was facing him, my arms wrapped around his waist, he did the same to me. But a hand was in my tangled purple curls. He leaned down, his breath fanned my lips. But our eyes never left each others. ''What am I to you?'' My face heated again, his breath was so cool. ''Let me show you.'' I filled the gap between our lips, my eyes stayed close. In seconds he kissed back, his hand pulled me closer. My breath was running thin, but I didn't want to part, I could feel his cool breath fill into me. I ran my hands up his chest, barely able to wrap my arms around his shoulders. We both parted panting heavily, our heads resting against each others. That was my first kiss, and I will never regret it.

We were all chowing down on the dasten, Desa took a liking to them. She was in the recliner to where I would usually sit, but now I'm sitting next to Ray. Leaning against his shoulder, his arm draped across the top couch thingy. You know the top of the couch, I don't know what it's called. I was nibbling on my dasten and we were watching Dicea in Wonder again. There's a similar movie it's called Dice in Wonder, Dicea's younger brother falls down a dragon hole and goes to a strange world full of fighting and dragon people. My phone dinged and Desa tossed me my phone, Ray caught it. He put it in between us, he typed in 3110. Basically March 1, and my age when I got my phone. Ray's is October 30, he was born on the coldest day of winter. He opened my texts, it was Askin. Wait when did I give him my number? Unless...Alex I'm going to murder you. "Alex, must've gave him my number. That explains why she stole my phone. But how did she know my password?" Ray sighed and we both read the text.

Hey Zera, do you want to hang out tomorrow?

I shook my head at Ray and he began to type.

No, not tomorrow, I'm busy.

Aww, come on it'll be fun!

Ray handed me my phone and I began to type, Desa came over and sat in both our laps snuggling into my stomach.

No Askin, I'm busy.

Truly I don't want to be alone with him. Knowing what he is and alone? No, I don't want anything bad to happen and I highly doubt that Ray would let me go alone. Probably send Rin with me.

Fine, well I'll text ya later.

I sighed and closed my phone and Ray set it on the table due to the sleeping Desa. I laid my head on Ray's chest once he laid on the couch. I felt his arm wrap around my waist as we continue watching Dicea in Wonder.

"What is thy looking for?" "My paints, have you seen them Desa?" I looked over my shoulder and she shook her head. I sighed and my tail swished in annoyance, my ears flattened against my skull. Where did I put them?! I still need to talk to Ray about our relationship and the school problem. I sighed out and my bosom began to buzz. I took my phone out and answered. "Hey Rin." "Zera, me and my son are coming over! I'm just warning you before Ray rips my throat out!" They have such a weird brotherly love, but I have no room to talk. Desa reached up and I picked her up resting her on my hip. She held onto my shoulder instead of my tank top strap. "Okay Rin, thanks for the warning. Oh and me and Ray adopted a kid." Their was a dead silence. "Wait and I'll be their in a second!" He hung up and I sweat drop, I went into the study. "Ray, Rin and his son are coming over." He looked up, his glasses gleamed and a tick mark appeared on his head. He got up and wrapped his arm around my waist, he let out an annoyed sigh. "Ray, is thy worried?" He used his other hand and messed up her hair a little. "Yeah, his son is very perverted." Desa cocked her head to the side as I went pale. "What does thy mean?" I looked to Ray. "You brought it up so you explain it." Now he paled. "I'll tell you when you're older." Desa thought. "Thy is older now." I giggled as Ray paled even more. I set Desa down as she walked out of the room, to go to the kitchen. I wrapped my arms around his neck, a small smirk played upon his lips. He pulled me close and our lips met, I was on my tiptoes just to wrap my arms around him. He gripped my waist pulling me in closer. My fingers laced through his black locks, making the kiss deeper. We heard a flash, making us back away quicker than a race car going full speed. Our faces must be very red by now. Their in the doorway was Rin with a huge smirk plastered on his face, Desa poking out from the side of his leg. A tall male was behind Rin, his purple hair was pulled into a ponytail, green eyes showed shock. Desa ran up and held her hands up in a grasping motion, you could see some tears in her eyes. I picked her up and she grasped my shirt, her frail figure shaking. I shot a look to Ray then to Rin. "Rin, who did what to Desa?!" My voice laced with poison. Ray walked over, his arms crossed over his chest. Rin's eyes widened and now we all looked at the purple haired male. Rin crossed his arms, his camera hung around his neck. "X-sain?" His voice was stern and hostile, it shocked me to the bone but I just continued to cheer up Desa. The X-sain guy sweat dropped and pale. "A-all I said was hi hot stuff!" I glared at the male, he truly is a pervert. Rin sighed. "X-sain Tila Night, remember what I said!" The male paled even more, Ray walked over to me and took Desa. He gently rocked her until her tears calmed, Desa is a Black Panther and polar bear species. She has some black spots on her back, indicating the panther. That is also why she sleeps alot, the species is known as PB for short. "I don't get why she started crying though!" I snapped and stalked towards the purple male, Rin gulped and I knew Ray must be smirking. "Listen here! You don't go walking up to a CHILD and say such words! If it's someone you know then I wouldn't care, but asking women and CHILDREN is wrong!" He paled as I changed to my Dretoff form, I glared at him. His green orbs held fear and was pleading for someone to help him. He had the same skin color as Rin, and some small features from him too. Must look more like his mother. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I glared over my shoulder to see Ray. I sighed out and callmed, I went to take Desa from Rin. She gladly snuggled into my chest. "I'll be back." I walked past the males and into my old room, setting her in the bed and tucking her in. You could hear her soft snores, I sighed and looked up at the painted wall. A small smile played upon my lips, it's been a little over half a year since I came back. Ray's birthday is coming up and I need to plan something. I planted a small kiss on Desa's head then walked out, closing the door completely. As I walked closer to the kitchen, you could here some low shouts from Ray. I walked in to see Ray and Rin in a glaring contest. I sighed out turned on the tv and walked over to the males splitting them apart. Their eyes widened as I shoved them away from each other. "Boy's shut it and get along!" They both calmed down immediately, I shot a glare to X-sain. He gulped, I was back in my regular form. "As for you, no flirting from you in this household!" He nodded immediately, afraid to reject my decision. A low growl escaped my lips as I walked into the kitchen to start preparing lunch. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. "Hey Ray." "You okay?" "Just mad, I can't believe he said that to Desa!" He sighed and rested his head on top of mine. I was standing in the middle of the kitchen with my arms crossed. "That's X-sain for yeah." I sighed this time and pondered on the thought of a mango. "Want some help?" I hummed for a yes response, he stayed their but his head moved to look around. "Theme?" I shrugged. "No clue." "How about a japanese theme?" "Nah, not in for it tonight." "Chinese?" "That's the same thing!" He chuckled. "Aww you didn't fall for it, you fell for it every time before." We both chuckled in sync. "Lemon chicken? Rin and X-sain like sour things, I could bake a Lava cake." My eyes widened and I felt my mouth water, it's been a LONG time since I've had a Lava cake. "Chocolate?" "Yep." "Let's do it!" He chuckled, released me then got out the ingredients for the cake while I began to fix chicken and rice.


	16. 16

"Hey lovebirds?" I ignored Rin and continued to stir the rice and flip the chicken. Ray was watching the cake cook. "What Rin?" "X-sain, wanted to apologize and I'm sorry myself for his reckless and inappropriate behavior." My ears perked and tail swished. Is this coming from im or X-sain? I put a slight cut into a piece of chicken, checkings too see if it was pink or not. Just a couple more minutes, I flipped the chicken once more, letting the sounds of sizzles enter my ears. Ray and Rin were having a silent talk, one I could barely hear. Soft footsteps were heard, letting me know Rin had walked to the living room. Ray checked the cake and took it out of the oven, I moved my figure to the side but still keeping an eye on the chicken. I had been soaking and cooking the chicken in lemon juice. To make the chicken taste like lemons, then added pepper to make it more of a bitter taste. If this goes well I should make lemon chicken for Roses family. They all love bitter stuff. Rin did set the cake on the counter and we waited. The chocolate that goes in it is right next to it. I began to turn off the oven and reached for gettings plates. But failing miserably, I'm too short! Ray chuckled his musical tone and grabbed some plates. "I'll do the plates, okay?" I pouted but nodded, I got and sat on the counter and watched as he moved. It was so graceful, but I need to ask him. "Ray, what about school?" He chuckled, I felt on og my ears flop to the side. "You can tell by the Principal, that he already thought we were dating." I felt my face heat up, he's right we always acted like a couple. I started to mess with my ponytail, raking my fingers through the mess of curls. My face must be some shade of red by now. I watched how Ray went back and forth to set the plates on the table, but he said nothing to our company. He came back and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, I felt my temperature cool, he was using one of his ice abilities. The one he is using is called cooling, it cools a person's body temperature, but could also freeze a person. Depending on what the user(Ray)wants. "Better?" I nodded and leaned my head to the crevasse of his neck letting the cold take hold of me. He chuckled lightly and lifted me off the counter and onto the floor. We stayed like that for a few minutes, Ray had his head on my neck, taking in my warmth.

Rin and X-sain had thanked us for the meal and left. X-sain apologise to me and then to Desa. Desa was unsure but I nudged her to forgive him, even if she didn't mean it. She would forget about it at some point. Ray had his arm draped around my waist and he had put Desa to bed tonight. ''Ray?'' He hummed I turned my attention to him. Is eyes softened, he must of notice my limp tail and flattened ears. ''What about my friends?'' He gave me a solemn look, then cupped my face with is hands. Pulling me into a sweet kiss, it was short but the coolness of his lips on mine were still their. "Everything will be fine, school doesn't come back for a while." He smiled sweetly and I smiled back, I kissed him this time. He was taken aback by it but soon leaned into the kiss. Today was frustrating, draining and embarrassing. But in all it was a good day.

I laid in a pool of blood, a strange voice echoing through my head. It repeats over and over, I felt my mind go black. But my body, it's moving? I was running to a clift, NO! I don't want to die! But my heart ached, like I just witness something terrible. What's wrong, why do I feel so guilty!? I could feel the salty liquid stain and streak my skin, but flew off in seconds. I could feel the blood and pain seep into my feet, it hurts. Then their was nothing, I looked down. Long slender shards of rock rose from the ground. The ends seemed to gleam, I was awaiting the impacted. But stopped, what's happening? I slightly opened my eyes, Ray? "W-Who are you?" Wait, did I say that?! He smiled lightly, I wanted so bad to lean up and kiss him. But my body refused to move, I felt my body go weak and my eyes drift close. Until his sweet voice filled my ears. "Ray." Then I was out.

My eyes shot open, I was panting and sweating. Ray was next to me asking billions of questions. That was the first time I dreamt that. "Zera! Are you okay!?" He looked beyond worried, in fact he looked pale white. Paler than Marshall, and he's whiter than a sheet of paper. "Y-Yes." My voice wash hoarse and scratchy, I held my throat, a woman with blonde hair, bright green eyes, and peachy skin flashed in my mind. 'Here you go dear.' I felt something stain and prickle at my skin, I reached up and touched the liquid. A tear, but why? What is that woman to me? She is certainly not my mother, I shivered at my last image of her. My eyes widened. "Ray?" His chest was bare, but I didn't care at the moment. "Do you still have that wedding band?" He nodded, got up and reached for a high spot on the wall. His hands search the shelf until he grabbed a box and walked over handing it to me. I opened the box and looked, their in front of me was a blood stained diamond. The gold band that held it together no longer shimmered in beauty. I picked up my mothers ring, careful not to touch the blood. I haven't opened this since she was murdered. I felt tears streak my skin, Ray hugged me. My head pressed to his chest, I held the band close no longer caring for her blood, that decorated it. "Ray, I don't want the ring to leave my side. Not again." He pulled me into his lap, after grabbing a long piece of silver. Once I was in his lap, he held out a plain silver chain. I leaned into his chest and let the tears stream. Ray just held me, I just wanted to stay like this in silence. Just for a little bit.

I was sitting on the sink counter, watching Ray carefully clean the ring. "That's all that will come off, Zera." I nodded and looked at the now blood stained dimond, it was actually very pretty. I carefully slipped it onto the silver chain. I got off the counter for Ray to put the jewelry on my neck. He pulled up my long purple locks and rested the hair over his shoulder. Then gently clipped the necklace to my neck. "Done." I felt my hair hit my back, I turned and engulfed him into a hug. New tears staining my skin. "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head into the crook of his neck.

I held Desa close to my chest as Ray flew next to me. We needed to get adoption papers, if they'll let us. Even Ray was unsure about this, but it needed to be done. I looked over to Ray, he had a worried look. I folded my wings closer to my body, allowing me to get under his large black wings. "Ray, every thing will be fine." We both stopped mid flight, I smiled at him. He pulled me into a hug, careful not to squish the sleeping girl. "Thanks Zera." He kissed the top of my head, I used my free arm to lay on his chest. We shared a sweet kiss then flew to the people.

We both folded our wings and walked into the building, a few people were their but mostly children. One girl with a yellow and lime green eye walked up. She was dressed in a green vest, that had a broken heart on the left and a tear on the other. Unter it looked to be a bright purple belly shirt, then some dark blue-purple jeans, that needed to be pulled up. It showed off her heavy hourglass figure, and v lines. She had long red-orange hair, a small smirk played upon her lips. "You will be facing a grave danger, very soon." I crouched down, she looked to be a little older than Desa. But I could be wrong. "What do you mean?" She giggled then waved. "That is all I can say, goodbye Zera." With that she pranced away, almost like she vanished out of thin air. I looked to Ray. "Am I going crazy or did you see that too?" He shook his head. "No I saw it." He draped an arm around me, leading me to the waiting room. I sat in a chair, while Ray was checkings us in. He sat next to us and I moved a strand of hair from Desa's eyes. I looked to Ray, he was scrolling through his phone. Checking on the updated game. Oh yeah I forgot, I need to update my dragon game! But I can't do it right now, I leaned my head on Ray's shoulder. Who put an arm around my shoulder. "Were number 005." "Okay." I can't sleep hear, I don't want to wake up with another nightmare. I began to look around, some kids were playing, and others rested in an adults lap. A small boy walked up to me and pointed at Desa. I leaned up and looked down to the boy. "Yes?" He had spiky green hair, that defied gravity. Pale skin and pink eyes, he must be a shapeshifter. He tapped his throat. "You can't speak?" I recognized Ray's voice, the boy nodded. Then he pointed to his eyes, showing the pink irises. "Shapeshifter?" He smiled brightly then nodded at me. He pointed to Desa and drew a question mark in the air. "You want to know what species she is?" He nodded again, I shifted Desa to be facing the boy. "She's a black panther and polar bear mix, known as a PB." He tapped his chin but nodded, he looked to be in thought then he turned and lifted his shirt. Showing bright white panther spots. "A snow panther and polar bear?" He shifted his head to look and smiled wider. I felt Desa shift in my arms and slowly get up. The male put his shirt down with a red face. He smiled sweetly at her, as Desa stared back at him. "Who is thy?" I chuckled. "Remember where we were going?" She slowly nodded. "This is one of the kids, do you want to play with him? He can't speak though." She smiled brightly. "Thy would like to play with him." I chuckled and sat her down. "Hello thy name is Desa." She waved and held out her palm. "Can thy write?" He nodded slowly. "The can spell stuff on thy's hand." He made a oh face then walked closer writing something on her hand. "Nice to meet thy Elan." He smiled at her and continued writing. "Zera, may thy go walk around and play with thy Elan?" "Of course Desa, just don't go to far." She nodded then walked off with Elan. I looked to Ray and smiled, he smirked back.


End file.
